


You Have Got to be Kidding Me

by perks_of_being_me



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Body Shots, Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Halloween Ball, Jealous Penelope, Party, Romance, Roommates, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, dentention, jealous Josie, oblivious gays, shower scene, sick josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perks_of_being_me/pseuds/perks_of_being_me
Summary: “See something you like?” She asks as she tilts her head back under the water.Josie grows crimson.“You wish.”“It’s okay,” Penelope grins as she grabs the shampoo.“Admitting it is the first step.”“First step to what?”Penelpe wiggles her eyebrows.Josie squints.“Oh, Get your mind out of the gutter,”“Kinda hard when we're in the shower,”ORA prequel of sorts... Where Josie forgets to submit her single room form and is stuck being roommates with her sisters rival. Penelope Park.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 145
Kudos: 664





	1. As fate would have it

"You have got to be kidding me!"

It wasn’t often Josie left something until the last minute. Normally, she was on top of all her tasks. She prided herself in being able to juggle multiple balls in the air at once. It's how she passed all her sophomore exams and practical tests with flying colours. 

This year was supposed to be the same.  
This year she was supposed to be on top of things.  
This year she was finally going to get her own room…

If she had sent in her application in time.

"I cannot believe dad won’t move people around!” Said Lizzie as she marched out their father’s office.  
"We are his CHILDREN Josie. His only daughters! There needs to be some sort of favouritism with those titles!"

Josie sighed, and with her suitcase in hand, she calmly followed suit. 

For the past hour Josie watched as Lizzie bargained and reasoned with their father for Josie to have her own room too. Every card that Lizzie played her dad would turn down. ‘Rules are rules’ as he would say.

As Lizzie fired up, Josie caved in. If she hadn't been so focused on trying to persuade her mom to come back for the summer then maybe she'd have remembered to submit her single room form. With no one to blame but herself, she accepted her room number and apologised to her dad, much to Lizzie’s dismay.

They weave their way through the crowds of returning students.

"Dad is a good principle Lizzie, he is just following his rules."

"Yeah well then how come Hope has gotten a single room since she arrived but every other witch has to wait until now to fight for the single rooms!" Lizzie starts steam rolling up the stairs to the living quarters

"You know why"

"I do. She’s daddy's favourite daughter! Josie, why aren't you angry about this!" Lizzie turns on her heels, raising her eyebrows

"Because it's not really dads’ fault. I should have sent in my application earlier like you did." Sighing, Josie looked at the piece of paper in her hand. Room 317. A corner room. At least it’ll have a bit more space than the other double dorms.

"Josie, this was supposed to be our year. Our own rooms. Big and spacious. And on our own level! Away from the wolves and vamps who don't understand basic night-time routines."

"I know I know. But there’s nothing to be done now. Unless someone wants to move, I’m stuck sharing with, well whoever it is." 

As the girls turn the corner Josie starts counting the door numbers 301, 303, 305... Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. The idea of single rooms was to learn to be less reliant on the other twin. A roommate may be nice. A stepping stone between sharing everything with Lizzie and being entirely alone. The more Josie thinks about it, the more appealing the idea becomes.

That is until she opens the door.

Music blasts into her eardrums.

Over the noise of the song she hears.

"Hey Jojo"

Penelope Park.


	2. Room 317

You have got to be kidding.

The music dies down. Every ounce of possible happiness Josie had inside of her had now been drained out of her body faster than a feral vampire drains blood.

Penelope casts a slow smile at Josie over her shoulder as she hangs up the lights along the top of her bed. Josie is frozen. Staring at the future in front of her.

Penelope Park, the girl who makes Lizzie's life a living hell, and by association her own, will be her roommate for the whole year.

"Satan," Lizzie scowls as she peers into the room.

Penelope's eyes flicker past Josie onto her sister, a wicked grin spreads across Penelope’s face.

"Ooo, double Saltzman’s."   
Penelope swings off her bed and waltzes towards the door.

"I wonder which twin has been granted the luxury of being my roommate," Penelope hums, one hand on her hip, the other tapping her chin. With her eyes still fixed on Lizzie, her words come out slowly.

"Considering Lizzie over here hasn't had a meltdown yet,” she pauses, her eyes trail to Josie “My guess will be you, Jojo." 

Josie glares at Penelope. Her brown eyes meet Penelope's green.

“It’s Josie,” she mutters. 

Penelope hums, a slow smile appearing on her face. Lizzie chimes in over Josie's shoulder.

"Such a shame, the high and mighty Penelope couldn't get her own room, what happened? Do they not accept royal pain in the asses?"

"Can’t be. You got in," says Penelope, not missing a beat. "I quite like the company of my fellow witches. Not really a Hermit type. Not sure what happened here though," she points between the twins. Her head tilts as she examines Josie. "Aren’t you two attached at the hip? Either way, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun this year," she says with a wink and turns back to her bed.

Josie takes a deep breath.   
She thought last year was bad enough.

Ever since Penelope came waltzing into the school, the fight between her and Lizzie for head bitch uh- witch had been nothing short of a bloodbath. Josie would spend hours sitting with Lizzie listening to how Penelope made Lizzie's life a living hell. Her effortless arrogance, manipulation and sabotage towards Lizzie’s status apparently went unnoticed by the other witches, which only fed Lizzie's hatred. 

Josies lets out her breath, places her suitcase against the room wall and turns to face Lizzie. She has only had one minute with her new roommate and already she needs a break.

*******************

The moonlight was stretching along the floor of the halls by the time Josie had left Lizzie's room. Even the soft buzz of students catching up in their rooms had long died down. 

As Josie tiptoed down the stairs she contemplated her next move. She couldn’t keep hiding in her sister's room when she had a perfectly good bed waiting to be made up in her room. Their room. Room 317 was as much Penelope's room as it was hers. Although at the moment it very much felt like Penelope’s. 

If Josie was going to survive the year she would have to set rules.   
Clear rules.

Like no blasting music at obscure times, or no hexing Josie in her sleep or any other evil intentions that may arise from her roommate from hell.   
She would need to be firm.   
Blunt.   
Non-negotiable.   
Set the expectations hard. 

Josie goes through her rules in her head. Over and over until the confidence builds and she's no longer tiptoeing but marching to her room. 

Penelope was going to hear these rules. No matter the time. 

With her adrenaline building, Josie barges through the door-

to an empty room. 

Penelope is nowhere in sight. A faint smell of perfume lingers in the room, a denim jacket lies loosely on the corner of Penelope's bed. But other than that, Josie is alone.   
Of course, she is.   
Penelope would have somehow found out that Josie was suffering on Lizzie's sofa and taken pride in not telling Josie that she'd be out for the night. Deflating, Josie gently closes the door and turns to catch her eye on a small card hovering just above the denim jacket. Switching on Penelope's side lamp she reads the handwritten note. 

Hope you enjoy the night to yourself Roomie x 

The note doesn’t get more than an eye-roll before it is crumpled and thrown into the depths of the shadows. Josie doesn't even begin to think about how many rules Penelope is currently breaking and makes her way to her side of the room ready to unpack. 

And then she realises.

All her items, her blankets, pillows, drawers, picture frames, books and ukulele had all been unpacked. As she collapses on her bed she makes a mental note to thank her dad for setting it up.


	3. rise and shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are set and Penelope seems to get under Josie's skin without even trying.

The distance sound of an electric guitar and a heavy cockney accent yanks Josie out of her peaceful dreams and back into her room. 

Her very LOUD room.

“You have gotta be kidding me,” she mumbles.

Blinking a couple of times Josie rolls over trying to get a sense of her surroundings. Bright light stretches through the window on the other side of the room and she sees a figure just beside it fixing her hair in the mirror. 

Josie groans and sits up.

Penelope glances through the mirror grins when she sees Josie. Her green eyes meet Josie’s very sleepy, very angry, brown eyes. 

“Morning Jojo,” she yells over the music. “Sleep well?”

“Are you serious Penelope. It's too early for you to be blaring this.”

“It's 10 am babe,” Penelope shrugs as she turns to face Josie. “Plus, it’s The 1975 so..."   
She lets the sentence hang, as though the band-name itself offered a valid explanation for blaring music when she has a sleeping roommate.

Ridiculous. 

“This is not happening. We NEED to set some rules.” Josie climbs out of bed and marches to Penelope. “You’ve had your fun torturing me awake. But we both know there will be murder in the long run if we don't at least set some ground rules-”

“Okay,” 

“And i do not care if you- wait what?” Josie pauses. Penelope turns off the music.

“I agree. We should have rules.” 

“You uh, agree? Okay... ah, well, um…” Josie looks out the window as she tries to reorder her thoughts. 

“Oh...You had whoollllleeee speech planned out to try and convince me didn't you?” Penelope chuckles. 

Josie snaps back to face Penelope, her face going warm.   
“I did not.” 

“Mmhmm, that's not what your cheeks say,” Penelope pokes Josie’s left cheek. “It’s okay really, go ahead,” she gestures as she plops onto her bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. “I kinda wanna see what wrath Josie Saltzman has.” 

Josie glares.   
Penelope smiles.  
Josie sighs and rolls her eyes.

“First rule. No music at inappropriate times,” she gestures towards Penelope's speaker.   
“Define inappropriate?” Penelope raises an eyebrow.   
“When I am asleep, about to go to sleep, just waking up or studying,” Josie lists them off her fingers.   
“But aren't those the only things you do?”

“I’m going to choose to ignore that comment. Rule number two: no magic against each other.”

Penelope groans. “I won't hex you, you won't hex me. What a snooze fest.” 

“No smoking in here either.”

“I don’t-”  
Josie gestures to a pack of cigarettes thrown next to the speaker. 

“Fine," Penelope huffs. “Anything else?”

Josie glances at the denim jacket on the corner of Penelope's bed. Still there since last night when Penelope went out.   
“Last one, no boys.” 

“I'm sorry what?” Penelope scoffs

“No boys,” Josie says firmly. “ I don't want to walk in here to you getting nasty with some guy. This is my room too.”

Penelope stands up, slowly, and glides towards Josie. Eyes glaring.  
Josie tenses her jaw.  
Her brain screams run.  
Her legs stay frozen.  
She pushes her shoulders back.

Penelope smirks. “Fine, no boys.”

Josie lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“But now for my rule,” Penelope says. She places her hands behind her back and begins to cirlce Josie.

“You have rules?” 

“Mmhmm. Only one. It's quite simple.” She leans over Josie’s shoulder.

“You...have to be nice to me.“   
Penelope pulls back and Josie swings around to face her.

“I’m sorry what?” 

Penelope shrugs.

“That's it?” Josie asks, dumbfounded by the request. “Deal!”

“Yup. You can hate every fibre of me when you are with Lizzie. But when she's gone then you have to see me as your amazing roommate-not the girl who makes your sister's life hell.”

Josie rolls her eyes at the ‘amazing roommate’ comment.   
“So you admit to making Lizzie's life hell?”

“I’m sure she dreams of being able to say the same about me,” Penelope shrugs

“Ugh you're so arrogant!” 

"Some would say confident-" 

"More like cocky," Josie challenges as she steps forward.

"Or charming," Penelope steps in.

"Annoying-"   
"Adorable!" 

"Ugh you are infuriating!" 

They’re face to face, Brown eyes meet green, and there is nothing Josie would like to do more than wipe the smirk off Penelope's face.

"Are you sure you don't mean addicting?"

“I take back what I said earlier, I’m gonna murder you now.” 

Penelope widens her eyes in mock fear and then smiles.  
“As long as it’s not with magic Jojo… Can't break your own rule.” She winks and finger guns Josie. 

“Oh it’ll be worse,” Josie retorts

"Will it be slow?"

"Lingering"

“Torture devices?”

“Possibly”

“Oooo kinky!”

“Ugh, you're just... UGH,” Josie pushes past Penelope. “I'm going to go shower.” 

“Enjoy, roomie!” Penelope waggles her eyebrows.   
Josie rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time this morning. 

At least she made progress.   
At least they have rules.

It is a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I'm hoping (fingers crossed) to have the whole story done in the next fortnight. Uni starts again soon so hoping to finish by then!
> 
> Do you have a favourite part? or any favourite lines?
> 
> Also voting time- would you prefer the girls stuck in an elevator or in detention in a future chapter?


	4. Brownies, Binders and Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie thought, prayed even, that when school started back up she wouldn't have to see her roommate every second of the day. 
> 
> Oh how wrong she was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks and comments. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was fun! Expect a lot more of the banter between the girls in upcoming chapters! and a special thanks to the votes for detention. this chapter was shaped by you guys.

The last few days of summer drag out longer than Josie would like. Penelope was everywhere. In their room, at the pool, the library, lounge, even down at the lake. Wherever Josie went to be alone there she would be- playing loud music, or lying on the lilo, or chatting with friends too loudly or tanning on the dock. 

It was infuriating how easily she could get under Josie’s skin. Penelope knew it too. A small little smirk would always appear on her face when she’d say ‘hey roomie, you stalking me again’.   
And without Lizzie present, Josie was forced to at least pretend she didn't want to hex her. 

So Josie counted down the days for classes to begin. She thought, prayed even, that when school started up she wouldn't have to see that obnoxious face every minute of the day. 

But as the first two weeks proved, Penelope was somehow everywhere. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Josie groans as she walks into the classroom. 

Lizzie follows Josie’s eye line to see Penelope sitting on one top of the tables at the front of the class. Her legs are crossed and she’s on her phone. But that doesn't stop several other witches hovering around her, chatting amicably. 

“How is it that she is in every class AND extracurricular with me!? You and I don’t even have that many together!” says Josie as she follows Lizzie to a table in the second row. 

“Manipulation and blackmail probably,” Lizzie scoffs as they take their seats. “She wants to get under our skin.” 

Josie glares at Penelope. She turns her head and glances at the twins. 

Brown eyes meet green.

Then there's a wink.   
And a smirk.

And an eye roll is returned. 

“Ugh. See... Just try and ignore her,” Lizzie says as she pulls out a large binder book. “We have more important things to focus on right now.” 

Josie doesn’t spare Penelope another glance as Lizzie starts flicking through pages of planning.   
“Which mini-tarts should we bake this year? Last year the Pumpkin puff pastry was a hit, but there have been whispers amongst the other witches for brownies. Which i mean I’m not opposed to. I just think there's a high chance they can be...” Lizzie glances at Penelope, “...tampered with.”

“Pumpkin pie is good,”

Miss Tig enters the room and makes her way to board holding a plastic jack-o-lantern. 

“Alright everybody, have a seat lets start the first meeting,” 

The cluster of teenagers slowly scatter into their seats. Penelope waltzes to the desk in front of the girls and sits down, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Hey, Jojo,” 

“It’s Josie,” the twins replied in unison. 

“Didn’t expect you to be into party planning, Penelope. Isn’t that too mainstream for you?” 

“I thought we were trying to ignore her,” Josie hisses towards Lizzie.

“I’m always up for a little festivities,” Penelope says as she turns to face the front. 

Miss Tig approaches the board and writes in bold letters. OCTOBER 31ST  
“Settle down now, alright, boys at the back! Settle. Thank you for coming and thank you all for choosing to be on the Halloween Ball committee as your extra circular this term.”

The next hour goes fairly quickly as the group discusses themes and logistics for hosting Salvatores 5th Halloween Ball. Josie almost forgets that Satan herself is sitting right in front of her. Occasionally Penelope would pipe up a comment or her perfume would drift past. But for the most part, it was a good first meeting. 

That is until job delegation became a topic

“I just think this should be a discussion. Why can’t the witches have a turn at decorating?” Penelope says, crossing the floor at the front of the class. Several heads around the room nod eagerly/

“Because,” Lizzie growls as she rises from her seat, “that's not how it's done. the wolves decorate. We make food.”

“I’m sure the wolves would agree,” Penelope begins as she walks down the aisle to the pack at the back of the room, “that sometimes it's more fun to venture into the unknown parts of the woods. In this case, letting them-” she loosely gestures to the pack “- have a go at baking. Plus we-” she gestures to the row of witches, “-have magic. If we bippity boppity boo this joint then it'll actually make the night fun.”

Murmurs begin to flutter around the room. Exciting nods and glances between groups. 

“The wolves have done it for years, its tradition,” Josie pipes up from the safety of her seat. 

“It’s boring,” Penelope replies. She walks towards the twins' desk and places her hands slowly down on the table, leaning in. “Wouldn’t you prefer to practise your magic than play with an easy-bake oven.”

“I wouldn’t mind practising my magic now actually,” Josie threatens, sending daggers towards Penelope. 

Penelope smiles, “what a shame then, about those rules you made hey.”

Miss Tig clears her throat and the attention shifts back to her.

“Penelope brings up a great dilemma. Something that occurs regularly in society and you will all get to explore later in your syllabus. Tradition vs change. Oh, I do love it when art imitates life.”

“Me too Miss,” Penelope says sweetly as she swivels to face the front. “And I can't wait to discuss the hindering nature that tradition brings upon modern covens. In the meantime, though I think we need a vote. All in favour to switch it up,” Penelope raises her hand. 

Lizzie scoffs and rolls her eyes. But as more and more hands rise Lizzie's jaw begins to tighten. 

Penelope looks at Josie.   
Green eyes meet brown.  
Josie shakes her head. 

Penelope wouldn't even care about this stupid ball if it wasn't Lizzie's pride and joy. 

As more and more hands rise around the classroom, Josie can feel her sister tensing up until,  
SLAM. The binders pages are scattered over the floor.

"Fine, have it your way,” Lizzie says grabbing her bag, “but don't come crying to me when the wolves serve up platters of raw meat and you are all looking for my delicious pumpkin pies.” 

Lizzie storms out of the room, and eyes turn back towards Penelope. 

“Some people can’t accept change,” she muses and plonks herself back in her seat. 

“Some PEOPLE need to learn how to not be a total ass every chance they get, that was uncalled for,” Josie snarls. 

It’s not Lizzie's fault she stormed out. Penelope is a master instigator of Lizzie’s temper. 

“Girls settle-” Miss Tig tries

“I’m not going to apologise for what I believe is right,” Penelope bites back.   
“You are so infuriating!” Josie stands up  
“So you’ve said before!” Penelope mimics  
“Always have a comeback don’t you,”  
“Certainly seems like it!”

“Ladies that’s quite enough-”

“I have never met someone more childish than you-”  
“Excuse me? Your twin just threw a tantrum the equivalent of a two-year-old”  
“Yeah because you instigated it,”  
“She should learn to back down”  
“I could hex you right now.”  
“I would like to see you try.”

“ENOUGH!” Miss Tig explodes. Josie steps back, blinking a couple of times. Since when was she face-to-face with Penelope?

“You two have royally disrupted what was nearly a perfect first meeting. If you want any chance of being involved with the preparations of this ball then you two will have to learn to work with each other! 

Detention, tonight, after dinner. Non-negotiable.”


	5. Doin' Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one

“There's like eleven baskets” Josie groans as she heaves another pile of uniforms onto the table. “How do the boys have so many sweaty uniforms already!”   
She sorts the colours and tosses them into one of the washing machines. Two hours of laundry sorting is apparently ample time to ‘talk through your differences’. 

Two hours stuck with Penelope. 

Great. 

“This is the worst,” she moans, pulling out a damp sock from the coloured pile. 

“It’s only detention,” Penelope shrugs.

“Spoken like a true delinquent. Pass me the detergent” 

“It's really no big deal,” Penelope hops off the table she'd been relaxing on and strolls to the cupboard.

“Yes, it is. I never get detention,”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Penelope swings around. “Not one?”

“Don’t act so surprised. I had a squeaky clean record before you came into the picture,” 

“Well every Joker needs a Harley Quinn,” Penelope teases, plonking the detergent box on the   
the table next to Josie.

“I can assure you this is -and will be- a one time thing.” Josie huffs, grabbing the detergent.

“Hmm it must be nice,” Penelope leans against the table, watching Josie, “being the headmaster's daughter and all. Never getting detention.”

Josie switches on the machine and turns to face Penelope. 

“My dad being headmaster has nothing to do with me staying out of detention, as you can clearly see.” She gestures vaguely. “Usually, I just repeal negative situations where you gravitate towards them.”

Penelope laughs.   
“Don't try that on me. Your sister attracts countless fights and yet I'd be safe in saying she hasn't had one detention. You've got benefits babe. No shame in admitting to them.”

Josie huffs.   
“It’s different for her. Lizzie has trouble controlling her outbursts.”

Penelope folds her arms and tilts her head to look at Josie.  
“Why do you always defend her?” 

“Because she is my sister, and you purposely choose to aggravate her.” 

“It's not always on purpose believe me- although sometimes it’s just too easy. Most times though, Lizzie just always happens to be the one thing standing in the way.” 

Penelope pokes at a muddy sock.   
“It's nothing personal,” She shrugs. “Plus I thought you'd like it.”

“What makes you think I would like any of it?”

Penelope stops prodding the clothes. 

She looks at Josie. 

Green eyes meet glaring brown. 

“Remove your relation to her from the equation,” she starts slowly. “Does being bossed around the kitchen to make food that you don’t even get a say in really sound more appealing than letting your creativity loose with magic?”

“She worked so hard planning the menu,” Josie looks down at her feet. Why should she defend herself for supporting her sister? 

“You're avoiding the question,” 

“Because it's not a simple answer.”

“Yes, it is.” Penelope walks up to Josie. 

“Your answer should be the same as the other witches. But you choose to have inconvenience thrown upon you and anyone else in the crossfire to make Lizzie happy.  
It's not healthy.   
I'm not trying to steal Lizzie's spotlight away from her. As much as she believes so. All I’m trying to do is switch on the stage lights, so everyone else can be in the light too.”  
Penelope pauses and Josie can feel her eyes scanning her.

“You can agree with me, without betraying your sister.”

And with that Penelope turns to grab another basket. 

Josie leans against the washing machine. Mulling over Penelope's words.   
‘I’m just trying to switch on the stage lights, so everyone else can be in the light too.’

Josie closes her eyes and tries to recall some of the bigger arguments Penelope and Lizzie have gotten into. None of them were petty, like fighting over boys. They were always about Penelope stealing Lizzie’s head-witch status. 

Or so she thought.   
But now,   
she’s not so sure. 

Before summer started, the two had a very loud fight when Lizzie had discovered that Penelope had changed the end of semester party to 4pm in the afternoon as opposed to 8pm. Lizzie swore it was a ploy to make Lizzie miss the social party of the year. But maybe (just maybe), Josie can see where Penelope was coming from. It was a full moon that night after all.

************

“Who knew the minutes could drag on so slow down here,” Penelope pulls out yet another load from the washing machine and begins to hang the clothes.

“I have a way we can make it go faster,” Josie pipes up from her position behind the table. 

She’d spent the better half of forty minutes folding clothes whilst pondering Penelope's little speech. 

“Really?” Penelope turns around, eyebrows raised inquisitively. 

Josie isn’t surprised. She hadn’t spoken a word to Penelope or even spared her a glance since their earlier conversation. She was just too focused on trying to make sense of it all. 

“Yeah,” Josie hops up and grabs a shirt from Penelope's pile. 

“We can play 20 questions,”

“What are we 12?” Penelope deadpans.

“It's just a suggestion to make the time go faster. I was trying to follow your dumb rule and be nice. Nice roommates would play the game to get to know each other,”

“Did you make your last roommate suffer through twenty questions?” Penelope pauses, mid fold.

“Well, no” Josie replies.

“Ohhh of course not. Because you already know everything about each other,” 

“Not everything,” Josie exclaims. 

“Oh really,” Penelope drops the shirt she's folding, and leans on the table. Chin resting in her hand. “Like what? 

“Depends. Is that your first question?” Josie grins.

Penelope squints back,  
“Hmmm, only if that was yours.”

Josie’s smile widens.  
”Okay, um, let’s see then…. something lizzie doesn’t know about me is…that I borrowed her favourite shoes without asking and got them muddy."

“You're kidding me,” Penelope drops her head

“Right!” Josie exclaims.

“That is so boring Saltzman,” Penelope scrunches up the half-folded shirt and tosses it at Joise. 

“What!”

“If I am playing this game it's got to be a little bit spicier", Penelope turns and hops onto the table, legs swinging carelessly. 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Josie stutters

“Relax, it wouldn't be anything too bad.”

Josie looks over at Penelope whose face is gleaming with excitement.  
“Fine,” she mutters. Un-scrunching the shirt Penelope just threw.

“Yay! Okay! How many people have you slept with?” 

“Penelope!” Josie throws the shirt straight back. Hitting Penelope in the chest.

“Fine fine,” Penelope laughs, hands up in surrender. “Baby steps”

The two girls create a rhythm of work, Josie collects, sorts and washes the piles, Penelope folds and puts away. Both working seamlessly together in the space as they answer each other's questions.

*************

“Okay, number 9: Which famous person would you bring back from the dead,” Josie asks as she carries a dirty load to the washer. 

“Emily Dickenson,” 

“The poet?”

“Yeah! I think she’d have a ball in this century,” Penelope exclaims.

************

“My turn. Have you….ever skinny dipped?” 

“Yes,” Josie confesses.

“Actually?” Penelope pauses, staring at Josie wide-eyed. “I don’t believe you,”

“Down in the lake, several occasions.” Josie turns from putting in the last load and walks towards the table. 

“Like full butt nude, jumping off the jetty, in your birthday suit type skinny dipping?” Penelope adds, her eyes still wide from shock. 

“I do believe that is the definition of skinny dipping,” Josie laughs. 

“Well aren’t you full of surprises,” Penelope hums.

*************

“What is your favourite T.V. series?” Penelope asks.

“Brooklyn 99”

“Of course, you're such an Amy,” Penelope shakes her head.

“I take no offence to that,” Josie smiles. “What's yours?”

“Avatar: the Last Airbender. Duh.”

Josie snickers. 

“What?” Penelope looks up from across the table of folded clothes. “It tackles complex issues and has world creation like no other cartoon. Plus bending is hot,”

“All valid points,” Josie replies laughing. “It's just. not what I expected,”

“I'm full of surprises Jojo. What would you bend?”

“Uh, fire. Although I guess we kinda can already do that. Maybe clothes, then this last pile could be done already. What about you?

“Oh that's easy, I'd be the avatar,” Penelope replies with a wink. 

“Of course you’d say that,” Josie glares, but a faint smile creeps onto her lips

Penelope leans forward onto the table and wiggles her eyebrows.  
“Who was the last person you hooked up with?”

“I’m not answering that,” 

“Come on”

“Nooo,” Josie continues to fold the shirt, very aware of Penelope trying to catch her eye.

“I’m curious,” Penelope pleads

“I’m sure you are,” she hums.

“We are supposed to be getting to know each other”

“Not that well.”

“Fine. Party pooper.” Penelope grabs another shirt. “What's your favourite food then?” 

“Oreos. No question,”

Penelope nods.  
“Fair enough, but only the double stuff,”

“Obviously,” Josie scoffs. “Though my family somehow believe the originals are superior”

“I’m sure they’d get on swimmingly with my brothers then,”

“You have siblings?”

Penelope looks up at Josie about to reply when the door opens and Miss Tigs strides in.

“Okay ladies, you’re done for tonight, let's hope we can resume pleasant interactions with each other in the classroom.” 

“Yes Miss Tigs,” both girls reply and hastily make their way out. 

“Well, how was it? Losing your detention virginity?” Penelope nudges Josie as they walk along the hall.

“I stand by my first statement. It was the worst. I don’t think I want to ever touch a dirty sock again.”

“At least you had killer company, not many people get that 1st class experience.”

Josie rolls her eyes but catches herself smiling at the comment.   
Since when did Penelope's arrogance turn into banter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it looks like the story is going to be a lot longer than I thought! I've got approx. 17 more chapters planned. that may chop and change though as I go along.
> 
> What was your favourite part of this chapter? 
> 
> thanks for the support


	6. Beanie Bandit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:30am. There has been ZERO editing to this chapter. So apologies for any errors, please let me know. 
> 
> This chapter felt like a story itself! It took forever to shape, so I hope you all like it. See notes at end

*******

For the most part, being roommates with Penelope hasn’t been THAT hard. 

To be fair Penelope still finds ways to get under Josie's skin- like her constant desire to wake up at ungodly hours. 

But there are fleeting moments of quick wit and banter that make Josie not resent all the time Penelope is in her presence. 

“Go back to bed!” Josie groans.

“Still need your beauty sleep?” 

“Everyone needs their beauty sleep. It’s the middle of the night,” Josie hisses.

“It’s 5am babe,” Penelope chuckles. 

The creeks of the floorboards and scuffling around the room amplifies in the stillness of the night. Josie rolls over to face the wall. 

She hears Penelope sigh.  
“Have you seen my woollen beanie?” 

Josie pulls her pillow over her head.

“Hey, Saltzman?” 

“Shhhhh,” Josie moans.

And for a moment there is silence, 

and Josie gets comfortable on her pillow again.

A soft patter of feet on the floorboard filter to her ears and she waits for the rattle of the door handle.

It never comes.

Instead, she feels her bed dip. 

And hair tickles her cheek.

“Have. you. Seen. my. Beanie?” Penelope whispers, closely, into her ear. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” she huffs, rolling over. 

Brown meets a pair of very close green. 

“I never kid about staying warm,” Penelope says in faux seriousness.

Josie rolls her eyes, “Ugh I'm going to kill you.”

“Slowly?”

“Quickly, so I can finally sleep in peace.” 

“Oo, someone is cranky,” Penelope pokes Josie's nose.   
“You know, you should really go for a run, get that anger out of you.” Penelope grins, as she climbs off the bed.

Josie haphazardly throws her pillow in Penelope’s direction. She hears a soft thud, followed by a chuckle. 

“Alright grumpy pants, I’m on my way out….”

She huffs and rolls back over. 

But as she pulls the covers over her head a small smile breaks. 

******  
A loud thudding awakens Josie from her sleep. 

She blinks.   
Once,   
Twice,  
Trying to adjust her eyes to the bright light. 

It takes her a second to realise it’s the sunlight streaming through the window, and another to realise how late it is.   
There is another thud and Josie turns to the turns door.

“Josie I swear to god wake up!” Lizzie bellows, pounding her fist on the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Josie jumps out of bed, scurries around the room, throws on a uniform and swings open the door.

“You’ve missed most of the morning assembly! What are you doing,” 

“I just slept in. It's fine.” 

“Well it’s not fine,” Lizzie, starts speed walking back down the hall. “You missed the best news dad could have ever given us!”

“What's that?”

“Day-trip. To mystic falls, today! hurry!”

**********

Josie weaves her way through the mob of students until she's at the front of the crowd.

“Settle down, now I know you are all very excited,” she hears her dad say. He notices her and gives her a small nod.

“There's a couple of things to go over. Now, normally students are prohibited from leaving the grounds until holidays. We prefer to not draw attention to ourselves so early in the schooling year...

...However, with the ball approaching and your night classes commencing this week, the staff agree that you all deserve to spend a day off the grounds relaxing and preparing for the ball. Rules are clear. No magic, no trouble. Otherwise, no ball. The bus leaves in an hour.”

Students begin to scramble out the doors with murmurs of excitement whispered between them.   
Josie joins in the crowd, eager to venture down to the town to find an outfit for the ball. 

“I’m going to get ready,” Lizzie says, pushing through the crowd. “I suggest you change.” 

Before Josie can fathom what Lizzie means by that statement, something catches her eye.  
A fluffy something.  
A pink, fluffy something,  
Attached to an item of clothing she knows far too well.

Josie dodges through the crowd until she’s right behind it.

“Why do you have my beanie?”

Penelope and her entourage all turn to face her. With a flick of her hand, Penelope sends her friends along. 

“Hey, Jojo.”

“You can’t just wear my things without asking.”

“Why not? You get too,” Penelope smirks, raising one eyebrow.

“Huh?” Josie looks down at her uniform. 

Or more specifically Penelope’s uniform.

Josie feels her face go warm.

“I do dig the mini skirt on you Saltzman, but we may have to work out a roster if this turns into the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants. It is my favourite after all, '' Penelope says with a wink before continuing up the stairs. 

“How about, you just wear your clothes and I wear mine.” Josie huffs, as she jogs to catch up with Penelope. 

“And lose the chance of wearing this beanie again? No chance, it looks amazing on me.” Penelope says as she flicks her hair.

“You know, I forgot for a moment how arrogant you are,” Josie chimes.

"I thought we agreed on confident?" Penelope replies, furrowing her brows in faux confusion.

"Mmmm, more like cocky," 

"Or charming," 

"Definitely not,” Josie chuckles. “Maybe it was annoying?"

"I think you mean adorable," 

"Hang on, it was infuriating," 

"Addicting, infuriating, po-tay-to, po,tah-to.” Penelope smiles and shoulder budges Josie. “Still wanna kill me?”

Josie smiles back as they reach their door.  
“Not preemptively. But then again, I can’t speak for future me.”

“Fair enough,” Penelope leans on the door frame. “Feel free to raid my cupboard for the day. Considering I’m holding this beanie hostage.”

“You're coming to get changed?”

“I will, I just gotta go grab something from MG before he gets to the bus.”

“Okay,” Josie smiles as she opens the door. “Don’t you dare lose that beanie!”

“I’ll protect it with my life!” Penelope replies with a salute and turns on her heels down the hall. 

Josie watches her round the corner before she enters the room.   
She thinks back to Penelope's offer and considers snooping through her drawers for something to wear. But the thought of having to explain to her sister why she’s worn two of Lizzie’s enemy’s outfits does not seem worth the effort. So she settles on a pair of jeans, an oversized sweater and boots and ventures down to the bus to find Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling most of the chapters from here on out are going to be lengthy. Updates maybe not as frequent as the first five, as I want to flesh out each chapter. But fear not as the whole story is already plotted. So it will be completed. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! (Actually, they motivate me to write faster!)


	7. boutiques and books

“Are we finished yet?” Josie asks, checking the time on her phone.

Lizzie pulls the curtain of the change room open and struts towards the pay counter in the small boutique. 

“Yup, I think this is the one.” She says as she places a rose gold dress onto the counter.

“You said that about the last hundred dresses you just bought,” Josie says as she lifts her arms to show the several bags dangling off them. 

Lizzie pulls out her credit card, handing it to the lady.  
“But this one matches the colour pallet we chose,”

“And this one brings out your eyes,” Josie recites, holding up one bag, “and this one makes your-”  
“-makes my butt look great, yeah.” Lizzie thanks the lady and takes her purchase. “Look, not all of us are as lucky as you,”

Josie smiles. She found her black dress at the very first store they walked into. 

Lizzie pulls open the boutique's door and the girls are immediately greeted by a gust of wind. 

Josie shudders, as the bitter cold sneaks through her sweater.   
Nearby an engine roars up.

“Oh thank God, perfect timing,” Lizzie points towards the end of the street where students are filing onto the bus.

Josie looks towards the bus, then glances back up the street, the wind blowing her hair frantically.   
“The book store is still open. I wanna go check out the new releases,”

Lizzie scrunches her face in disgust. “It’s cold! And we were supposed to look at my dresses before class tonight.”

Josie slides Lizzie's bags off her arms onto the floor.   
“I will come over after dinner and we can narrow down these dresses to the top three”

If the wind wasn’t so bitter then perhaps Lizzie would’ve fought harder. But with a dramatic groan and upheaving of the bags she says,  
“Fine.”

***********

Josie pushes through the wooden door of the little book store.   
A little bell chimes above her and she is instantly engulfed with the warmth of a heater. 

There are hundreds of books, all size and genre stacked chaotically everywhere; on the tables, against the walls, in the window displays. 

An old man with thick round glasses appears from behind the counter, his head peering out from two piles. 

Josie greets him with a smile.  
“Ah a busy day today,” he yells, “I do love it when my store is filled with more than one customer.” 

Josie glances around the store. Besides the stacks of books and the old man, she is pretty certain she is the only one there. 

Josie smiles awkwardly at the man and starts walking down the ‘new release’s’ aisle. 

She drags her finger along the spines of books, their covers are worn, some bound together by tape, others faded but all hold evidence of being once loved not too long ago. 

They are Josie’s favourite type of book. 

A book just above eye level catches her attention with its jade green spine beat up and wrinkled, and written on it is a name, barely visible through the fading. 

‘Emily Dickenson’.

Josie smiles and reaches up for the book. She flickers through the pages, tiny notes and pencil sketches are littered throughout. 

She smiles softly.

“Hey, Jojo,”

Josie jumps out of her skin.

“Jesus Christ, Penelope!” She exclaims, holding onto her chest.

Penelope had appeared at the end of the aisle, leaning against the bookcase, hands behind her back and Josie’s beanie still on her head.

“Sorry,” The corners of her lips twitch, “didn’t know you were such an easy scare.”

“I am not easy,” Josie huffs.

Penelope raises an eyebrow as she approaches Josie.

“You snuck up on me!” Josie huffs.

“Old mate out the front literally told you that I was here babe,” Penelope responds, nodding her head towards the front of the store.

“I didn't know it was you... the store looked empty. I thought he was just, you know, crazy… like seeing ghosts.”

Penelope tilts her head. Her green eyes pierce Josie’s brown.  
“Ghosts aren’t real.”

Josie furrows her brows. 

Penelope lowers her voice, “Don’t tell me you believe in them, Saltzman?”

Josie shifts her eyes back and forth between Penelope’s green. 

Penelope raises an eyebrow. “Next you'll say that you believe in vampires and werewolves! Or even witches.”

“Har har,” Josie rolls her eyes.

Penelope leans in, “They’re not real,” she whispers. 

“You have got to be kidding me! My whole life is a lie!” Josie exclaims sarcastically.

Penelope grins at Josie’s attempt to play along. 

“Never too young to have an existential crisis,” Penelope winks.

Josie laughs softly and looks back at Penelope who had resumed her position of leaning against the shelf, hands still behind her back, grinning at Josie. 

A shiver races throughout Josie's body. 

Since when were they standing this close? 

“Dickinson hey?”

“Huh?” Josie breaks away from her thoughts.

“Are you going to read Dickinson?” Penelope asks, looking down at the book in Josie's hand.

“Uh yeah,” Josie grins. “You know my roommate raves about her. I figured I'd see what the fuss is all about.”

“Your roommate has good taste, she must be amazing,” Penelope smirks.

“She would certainly think so,” Josie muses.   
“Is that so?” 

“Mm hmm” Josie opens the book to page one, pretending to read.

“And what do you think?” Penelope asks, lowering Josie’s book with a free hand. 

“I think…” Josie looks up at Penelope.

“...I think she needs to find her own beanie,” Josie says grabbing her beanie off Penelope's head, and plonking it on her own head. 

“Har har,” Penelope retorts. She bops the pom-pom on the beanie before brushing past Josie. 

At the end of the aisle, she turns around.

“Careful with buying that one.” She gestures towards the book. “Pages 14, 19 and 32 are missing.”

Josie flickers to page 13. Rightly so, number 15 sits next to it.   
“How did you..?” 

“Those pages are hanging in frames above my bed,” Penelope smiles softly.

“This was yours?” Josie exclaimings, catching up Penelope.   
“Why’d you throw away your favourite author's work?” 

Penelope reveals a handful of comics, from behind her back.   
Josie furrows her brow.

“You get a discount if you trade-in,” Penelope shrugs as she walks up to the counter. 

“Didn’t think you were the spiderman type” Josie jokes following Penelope. 

Penelope rummages through her bag. She pulls out a five-dollar note, places it on the counter and picks up the stack of comics.

“They’re for my younger brother,” she says softly,  
“I kinda send him i’m-sorry-you-are-stuck-at-home-without-us gifts. He hasn’t been coping with the fact that me and.. that i am no longer at home.”

“Woah,” Josie breaths out. “That’s so- you’re so... nice.”

“Don’t act so surprised,” Penelope chuckles as she walks towards the door.   
“Just do me a favour, don’t tell anyone?”

“It's not my story to share,” Josie replies.

Penelope smiles at Josie softly and nods her head. 

“I’m going to go mail these, I’ll see you on the bus?” 

“Yeah, see you on the bus,” Josie waves gently. 

Penelope nods again and turns to push open the door. 

A gust of cold air rushes into the store. But Josie feels nothing but warmth looking down at the book in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> favourite part? Do we want more cocky Penelope or soft Penelope?
> 
> Building up to something here guys I promise! Josie is so close to wanting to spend time with Penelope. Coming soon: drooling Josie, sick Josie, and a big rule is broken! 
> 
> Has anyone noticed the reoccurring lines in every chapter? The first reader to discover them can suggest a prompt to add into the story (I'll try my hardest to fit it into my plotting!)!


	8. bellyrings and beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER I AM SORRY.   
> University has caught up on me and unless COVID shuts the state down again my focus will be on my exams! I do have most of the story written! its just about finding time to edit! 
> 
> not sure what I posted last time about what's to happen in the story but I've decided to move the Halloween ball up! it'll be in 2 chapters time! Something big happens that night!
> 
> thanks for the support!

***********

“Lizzie, they both look as good as the first time you tried them on,” 

“And that’s the problem, how am I supposed to choose between amazing and gorgeous?”

Josie was more than happy to help her sister narrow down options. But after circling back for the third round of dress-up, Josie felt her soul pack up and leave her body. The sun had long retired for the night, dinner in the main hall felt like a year ago, and she’s still trying to process how Lizzie managed to keep her hostage for so long. 

“How about you wait and see what colour your date will be wearing and go from there. I mean if both dresses look so good, you might as well wear the one that is least likely to clash with whoever's outfit.”

“You are a genius, Josie.”

“Thanks, now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go relax before for night class”

“Why not just relax here, it’s satan-free?”

Josie is thankful that Lizzie is too focused on her reflection to notice the panic flash across Josie's face. Because god forbid Lizzie knowing that actually, the idea of relaxing in her room with Penelope sounds a lot better than revisiting that past hour of dress-ups.

“It’s okay, she wasn’t even at dinner, I doubt she’ll be in the room, she tends to not be around at night” 

Josie tries to ignore the ping in her chest and shakes her head as she opens the door. 

But as she walks down the hallway she only feels it growing.   
Is it a feeling of guilt? For leaving Lizzie to hang out with someone that makes her blood boil?   
Or maybe the fact that Josie is doing so without telling her. It’s for everyone's own good Josie tells herself. And she’s sure of it too. Lizzie would break loose if she found out that Josie didn’t mind/kinda enjoyed/didn’t hate Penelope. Penelope would have a field day with Lizzie’s breakdown and Josie would be stuck slap bang in the middle. 

It is better this way. Nobody gets hurt. 

So why does the feeling in her chest keep inflating the closer she gets to her dorm.   
“It’s not like she’s even there,” Josie whispers to herself. 

She opens the door to a soft beat of the music and finds herself staring at Penelope’s back in the middle of the room.  
Dancing around in her black skinny jeans. 

Just her jeans...

Josie’s chest tightens. 

Her eyes wander down Penelope's tanned back. Travelling down the top of her spine to under her black bra strap is a tattoo. It’s small and elegant and Josie can’t make out what it’s supposed to be. She pushes the door to close, eyes still on the tattoo and moves towards Penelope.

The door thuds shut, and Penelope spins around.

Green meets brown.

Brown shifts down.

Josie swallows and feels her face go warm. 

“Hey roomie,” Penelope grins. “I need your help!” She spins on her heels, turns off the speaker and waltzes towards her bed.   
Josie breathes out. Her face must look as red as it feels. She prays Penelope won’t notice it.   
“Black or the blue top?” Penelope asks and she swings around holding the two sweatshirts.  
Josie's eyes flicker back and forth between the two sweatshirts. Any flustering she may or may not have had disappeared. The two sweatshirts are practically identical, if not one shade off. 

There's no way she escaped one dress up to be trapped in another.

“It's practically the middle of the night, Penelope. No one will see what you're wearing.”

Penelope furrows her brows for a moment, examines the sweatshirts in her hand and then grins, tossing them back on the bed.  
“Good point. No top.”

Josie’s eyes widen.   
“That's not what I mean!”

Penelope moves to her mirror and begins pulling her hair up.  
“But you're right no one will see me, you’ll be the only one who knows.”

She catches Josie's eye through the mirror and smirks. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Josie mutters under her breath 

Penelope spins to face her, hands on her hips casually. 

Josie catches her eyes drifting again to a tiny black sparkle attached to Penelope's stomach.

A belly ring piercing.  
Of course. 

“I might as well save a clean sweatshirt,” Penelope waltzes forward. "We BOTH know just how time-consuming laundry can be,” 

Josie rolls her eyes.  
“Fine, just wear the black one.” She collapses on her bed and lets out a big sigh. 

Penelope grins a toothless smile and tosses on the sweatshirt. She walks towards Josie.  
“What are you going in?” 

“Probably just go in this,” Josie replies, as she feels her bed dip down near her feet.

“You'll get cold.”

Josie laughs, and sits up to lean on her elbows, “Says the one who was about to walk out with nothing but a bra on,” 

“Yeah but only cause I’m petty. I'm layering up!”

“The winds died down during dinner. It won’t be that cold!”

Penelope throws up her hands, “Fine, do what you gotta do.” She pushes herself up off the bed.   
Josie's eyes follow her as she walks around to the top. 

Penelope leans down and Josie finds herself catching her breath.  
“Just uh,” Penelope whispers, “don’t ask me for the beanie when you’re freezing your ears off.”

“Huh?”-  
Penelope grins and yanks Josie's beanie off the corner of her bed frame and plonks it on her head. Perfectly messing up her previously fixed hair. She spins around and waltzes back to her side of the room, pressing play on the speaker.

As Josie lies back on her mattress she finds herself humming along to Penelope’s music. 

And she finds the idea of it playing whilst she’s relaxing not so horrid.

In fact, it may even be

nice.

That is until a pillow hits her face. 

“Class time Jojo.”


	9. Nights and Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie doesn't mind being wrong. 
> 
> But she definitely, absolutely does not like the thought of Penelope being right

The school always did look more magical at night; the moon glimmering across the grass, shadows dancing, fog rising and the excited whispers of tree’s rustling in the wind.

The witches all gathered out on the lawn. Huddling around an old parchment scribbled in Latin with familiar sketches of the moon (that Josie had sworn she’d seen before). 

Miss Tigs moves forward into the circle. She whispers, “Lux mea providere,” and twelve little orbs appear on the grass surrounding the witches. A soft dim glow radiates out of them, giving Josie enough light to see her fellow classmates faces. 

“Wolves aren’t the only ones who use the moon's powers,” Miss Tigs begins. “Many covens have used the power of the moon for strength and guidance. This evening we are going to focus on developing your connection to her. Pay attention to the moon, what does she say to you, what does she do to the nature around you? This connection takes many moons to form but once achieved you will open doors of possibility. Concentrate hard. Forget about your magic. Focus solely on you and her.”

Holding hands the girls stare up at the moon. The first few moments are met with snickers, giggles and whispers, but as the minutes rolled, slowly the witches began to form a disciplined gaze upon the sky. Statues in the garden. Every witch focused on the moon.

Well, almost every witch.

An arctic chill sweeps over the circle and Josie's body betrays her with a shiver.

She tenses her body.

Dammit.  
It’s freezing.

Josie doesn't mind being wrong. 

But she definitely, absolutely does not like the thought of Penelope being right. 

The amount of teasing and “I told you so’s” she expects to get from Penelope is definitely not worth her defeat.

So, Josie tries to stand like a statute. She clenches every muscle, tries to ignore her goosebumps, and fights the temptation to wrap her arms around herself or light a fire in her hands.

In any other situation Josie would perform a warmth charm around herself, nobody but her would know. 

But the point of the class was to be one with the moon without magic. So she stands there hand in hand with the other witches, trying not to let her body shiver. 

Another arctic gust races through her layers.

She opens her eyes and glances around the circle. Every other witch is transfixed by the moon, or at least is trying to look like they are. Even Lizzie doesn't glance over to Josie when she tries to catch her eye. 

Josie keeps scanning the circle. Each girl is dressed in layers; boots, gloves and beanies. 

Dammit. 

Josie's pink beanie catches her attention from across the circle and Josie's eyes drift down to meet the person’s under it.

Brown meets bored green.

How long had Penelope been looking at her...  
Did she see Josie shivering?

Josie nods her head up to the moon in an attempt to make Penelope pay attention. Penelope’s stare doesn’t break. She slowly scans Josie from head to toe.   
Josie can't decide if she should be scared that Penelope is about to catch her out or annoyed that Penelope is distracting her. 

The decision never gets fully formed in her mind.

Instead she Penelope's lips move slightly. 

And suddenly

Josie feels warm. 

********

“Why did you do that,”   
Josie whispers harshly as she pushes through the door back into the school, crossing her arms over her chest and bee-lining it for the stairs.

Penelope follows closely behind.  
“Um, you’re welcome?”

“I did not need your saving,”

“You were going blue”

Josie spins around on the steps.   
“I was not.” The words come out two octaves higher.   
Even she doesn’t believe them. 

“You were,” Penelope remarks, moving onto Josie's step.  
“A smurf would be jealous!”

Josie shakes her head and continues upstairs.  
“You were supposed to be focusing on the moon. Not on me.” 

“I learnt all that traditional moon harnessing when I was like five. It’s like my coven's favourite pastime. So excuse me for attending to more important matters.”

“Like proving me wrong?” 

“No. Like making sure you were okay.”

Josie twists to look at Penelope.   
That was the last thing she expected her to say.

Penelope glances over to Josie and shrugs  
“You would have gotten sick. I don’t do sick.”   
She pulls a face.

“Oh how awfully selfless of you then.” 

They exchange grins. 

“You know, you just broke one of the rules…” Josie chimes as they round the corner to their room.

“What?”

“You used magic on me,” she says very seriously

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Penelope laughs, but there’s a hollowness to it.

“Well i mean,” Josie shrugs, “a rule is a rule and you broke it. You used magic.”

Brown eyes meet a puzzling green. 

If someone had told Josie a month ago that she would enjoy Penelope breaking the rules, she probably would have hexed that person into oblivion. But now, Josie finds herself looking for these moments of banter and one-on-one interactions, even if it cost her a rule. 

“I know a witch when I see one! We are gonna have to put you on trial” Josie says, furrowing her brow.

Penelope pauses, her eyes flicking between Josie’s as though she was trying to read the thoughts behind them.   
A slow smile creeps onto her face.

“Me? A witch? Never your Honor!”

Josie deepens her voice in a poor attempt to sound like a man, “The substantial evidence proves otherwise!” 

“Oh, there has to be something that’ll change your mind, your Honour!” Penelope swirls around in front of Josie, batting her eyelashes. 

“Too late, the decision has been made!”

“Oh no, what will you do with me?”

“Probably have to kill you”

“Slowly?”

“Lingeringly.”

“Ah,” Penelope hangs her head, “death by drowning?”

“Burned at the stakes!”

“Of course, of course,” Penelope laughs. “I forgot about your fire fetish! You pyromaniac.” ” Penelope shoulder shoves Josie gently.

Josie gasps, hitting Penelope on the arm. “I have no such fetish!”

Laughing softly Penelope unlocks their dorm door. The automatic light switches on softly. Penelope strides towards her bed, pulling off her coat and top layers and collapses.

“Ugh i am so ready for sleep.” She grunts as she yanks off her boots.

“Are you actually going to bed tonight?”

“Well this is where i sleep,” She throws her boots loosely towards the door.

“But usually you are out,” Josie remarks as she starts taking off her shoes.

“Only until like 11,” Penelope replies nonchalantly as she starts wiggling out of her jeans.

Josie watches Penelope struggling to pull them off whilst lying down. She sighs and mutters  
“You were out much later last night,”

“Quite the observer aren’t we,”

Josie feels her cheeks go warm,   
“You do know curfew is normally 9,” 

“And?” Penelope throws her pants.

Josie stands and walks behind her room divider in the corner to change.  
“And... normally you’re supposed to be back in the room, not off god knows where,” 

She returns to find Penelope sitting in an oversized band shirt, bare legs crossed, staring at her.

“Here give me your phone,” Penelope reaches out.

“What”

“Gimmie your phone I’ll send myself your number.”

Josie unlocks her phone and tosses it from her bed to Penelope.  
“Why,” 

“Because Mom,” Penelope catches the phone, “this way I can message you and tell you where I am. Stop you worrying. “ Penelope smiles sweetly, tosses the phone back. 

Josie scoffs. “I’m not worried about you.”

“Keep telling yourself that,”  
Josie rolls her eyes as Penelope climbs under her covers.   
“Night Jojo,”

“Night ”   
Josie looks down at her phone, unlocks it and opens up messages.   
Her latest message’s recipient is titled ‘My hero 🥶😍🖤’

“Charming, Penelope,” 

Josie glances over to see Penelope’s eyes already shut. Josie’s small smile cracks into a wide grin as she begins tapping away at her phone. A blue light emits from Penelope's nightstand. 

[Roomie 🔥: You snore!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks   
> whimsical_notions for commenting on friday night right as I was finishing off a class! Motivated me to write this chapter ASAP.
> 
> Rule one was broken today! How many more will be broken in a week... stay tuned to find out.
> 
> I planted some seeds in this chapter that will be explored down the track! I also think i may create a half chapter where the girls texts each other, develop their relationship on their a bit. What do you think? 
> 
> I wish I was one of those authors who knew exactly when the next chapter was going to be out. Oh well!
> 
> the Halloween ball is next!
> 
> P.S. I'm curious to know where everyone is reading this from? Are you all in lockdown?


	10. conversations of blue and grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter. more like half a chapter. Give you something to look at whilst I plot out the Halloween balls events...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{{{{this chapter uses emoji's! please let me know if you are unable to see them!}}}}}}}}}

11:42pm  
[Roomie 🔥: You snore!]

5:25am  
[My hero 🥶😍: I do not]

7:04am  
[Roomie 🔥: Sorry to break it to you, but you do 🤷🏼♀️]

7:15am  
[My hero 🥶😍: How dare you accuse me of something like that]

[Roomie 🔥: It’s okay  


[Roomie 🔥: It’s cute!]

[My hero 🥶😍: Yeah, well  


[My hero 🥶😍: You sleep talk!]

[Roomie 🔥: Don’t go making up lies now to make you feel better]

[My hero 🥶😍: It’s very real babe.  


[My hero 🥶😍: We had a great talk this morning about why clouds are selfish for staying so high up in the sky😂]

[Roomie 🔥: Why would I dream about that…]

[My hero 🥶😍: You tell me]

[Roomie 🔥: I’ll have you know that I’ve shared a room with Lizzie my whole life, she would have mentioned something]

[My hero 🥶😍: Maybe she sleep talks back…🤷🏼♀️]  


[My hero 🥶😍: You two definitely give off a twin sleep talk communication vibe]

[Roomie 🔥: Rudeeeee]

[My hero 🥶😍: iT’s OkAy  


[My hero 🥶😍: iT’s CuTe! 😉]

[Roomie 🔥: You’re annoying ]

[My hero 🥶😍: Adorable*]

[Roomie 🔥: Actually, cocky**]

[My hero 🥶😍: Charming***]

[Roomie 🔥: Arrogant ]

[My hero 🥶😍: Con-fi-dent]

[Roomie 🔥: 😒😒😒]

[My hero 🥶😍: 😏😏😏]

[Roomie 🔥: I still don’t believe you]

[My hero 🥶😍: It’s okay, i’ll record the next one]

[Roomie 🔥: Goodluck with that]

7:45am  
[My hero 🥶😍: Where are you?]

[Roomie 🔥: Aw, are you worried about me?]

[My hero 🥶😍: Pshh]

[Roomie 🔥: First you want to film me, now you want to know my whereabouts?....  


[Roomie 🔥: stalkerrrrr]

(My hero 🥶😍 nickname has been set to Stalker 👀)

[Stalker 👀: You’re skipping breakfast  


[Stalker 👀: If you don’t eat you get hangry…  


[Stalker 👀: I can’t deal with a hangry Saltzman, you snap a lot]

[Roomie 🔥: I do not!!!!]

[Stalker 👀: See! Hangryyyy]

7:58am  
[Stalker 👀: Saltzman?  
[Stalker 👀: Hello?]

[Roomie 🔥: I’m reading my book P]

[Stalker 👀: Dickinson?😍]]

[Roomie 🔥: yeya]

[Stalker 👀: Fair enough! Do I need to smuggle out food for you?]

[Roomie 🔥: nah, I’ll grab on the way to class]

[Stalker 👀: ahhh  


[Stalker 👀: #perks of being related to the headmaster]

[Roomie 🔥: Exactly!!  


[Roomie 🔥: #24hour kitchen time, 🤗]

[Stalker 👀: Oooo if that’s the case then smuggle out some Oreos]

[Roomie 🔥: no way]

[Stalker 👀: Come onnnnnnn]

[Roomie 🔥: not gonna happen]

[Stalker 👀: Pls Jojo 🥺]

[Roomie 🔥: They’re supposed to be for the Ball!]

[Stalker 👀: But that’s still a week away 😩😩  


[Stalker 👀: Someone else would have taken them by then!]

[Roomie 🔥: Fineeeeeeeeee 😑]

[Stalker 👀: 🤗🤗🤗🤗]

[Roomie 🔥: but you’re only getting them after class]

[Stalker 👀: Why]

[Roomie 🔥: To make sure you go]

[Stalker 👀: Okay mom]

2:19pm

[Stalker 👀: 😴😴😴😴]

[Roomie 🔥: Pay attention]

[Stalker 👀: But this is so BORINGGGGG]

[Roomie 🔥: You’re distracting me]

[Stalker 👀: From what? An endless cycle of dread?  


[Stalker 👀: If i skip this class can I still get like half the pack🤔]

[Roomie 🔥: All or nothing]

[Stalker 👀: That's not fair  


[Stalker 👀: We learnt this all last sem😓]

[Roomie 🔥: It's called revising]

[Stalker 👀: It’s called torture]

[Roomie 🔥: What would you rather be doing]

[Stalker 👀: Binging Avatar. Hell I’d even sit through the Bachelor... 

[Stalker 👀: Nothing is as bad as re-learning the fundamentals of basic spell pronunciations]

[Roomie 🔥: Oh it must be tough being SO gifted]

[Stalker 👀: Thank you! Something finally understands!]

[Roomie 🔥: 😒😒😒]

[My hero 🥶😍: 😏😏😏]

[Roomie 🔥: You could spend the time helping the less gifted… your desk partner looks like she’s stepped into a neuro-science class]

[Stalker 👀: Alyssa chang?  


[Stalker 👀: Even with me as a desk partner, she’d need more than just one lesson worth of aid😬] 

[Roomie 🔥: Then be a good desk partner and offer her help]

[Stalker 👀: Or i could just go binge some netflix in our room]

[Roomie 🔥: No oreos then]

[Stalker 👀: You really drive a hard bargain here don't you  


[Stalker 👀: Fine  


[Stalker 👀: I’ll help Chang….]

2:42pm  
[Stalker 👀: Those oreos better be double stuffed.]

[Roomie 🔥: 😇😇😇]

[Stalker 👀: 🙄🙄🙄]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhh I expected you all to be in Australia ngl. So cool to see this reach so many different countries! I hope everyone is keeping safe! We have had no new cases where I live so things are looking hopeful! I know I said this last time but the next chapter IS the Halloween ball! Starting with the decorating committee setting up... a lot unfolds in the chapter I am planning, so bare with me as I find time to write it between assignments!


	11. Seeing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doubt this counts as angst but I needed to throw a storm into our sea to give our ship some troubles. Josie is decorating the hall, but where is Penelope?

As the calendar flickers over, and the grounds of Salvatore become blanketed in hues of orange and brown. The final Saturday of October is met with a calm grey sky. Rather than threatening showers, it’s presence algins with the mood of the week, almost as though the gods planned for of the week and gives the day a chaotic air inside. Every student was buzzing with anticipation, bouncing and chatting, ready to start preparations for the ball!  
Josie finds herself spending the better half of the morning sitting in her pyjamas finalising dresses with Lizzie (who had agreed to let Jed accompany her to the ball). 

“I think the white dress is the winner,” Lizzie gleams as she swirls around the room

“Me too,” Josie smiles

“Jed’s draw is gonna drop,”

“Definitely.”

“So… Who did you choose as your date?”

“Hardly anyone takes dates to these kinda things now,” Josie says as she fumbles with the drawstring on her pyjama pants. 

“Uh, everyone takes dates… It’s a status thing. I bet even Penelope Park is taking someone…Hey! You’re her roommate.” Lizzie exclaims as she pulls off her dress and hangs it up above her shoes. 

“Yes. Yes, she is.”

“Has she told you anything?! Who is he? Who is she taking? It can’t be anyone better than Jed, he's the alpha of his pack… there are a few vamps high up though…”

“Uh, well, she hasn’t mentioned anything to me.” Josie pauses, 

Who is Penelope planning on taking to the ball? And why doesn’t she know? They talk about things to each other…don't they? 

They text daily, but the more Josie thinks about it the more she realises she doesn’t know THAT much about Penelope. 

“I don’t know much. We haven’t actually talked about the ball. But she probably won’t go with someone. She’s quite independent.”

Lizzie starts pacing the room.  
“Hmm…. she is sneaky like that, probably didn’t tell you much because she’ll assume you’d talk to me…” Lizzie continues but Josie stops listening. 

She flops back onto the mattress, stares up at the ceiling fan thinking about Penelope.  
Josie starts to mentally list off all the things she knows about the green-eyed girl.  
She smokes  
She likes Emily Dickinson poems  
She has a brother  
She likes The 1975  
She snores!!  
She has a belly ring and a cute little nose piercing  
A tattoo of something on her back  
She’s toned  
She likes dorky cartoon show  
She doesn’t “do” sick  
She loves Oreos  
Her coven likes the moon  
Her eyes are so green  
She hides her kindness behind an asshole exterior  
Her eyes are unfathomably deep  
She likes beanies. Josies beanies  
Her eyes are bright and brilliant shades of green with speckled brown  
Wakes up at ungodly hours.  
She has quite possibly the greenest eyes on the planet

Great.  
19.  
Nineteen facts and she’s pretty sure she fumbled over Penelope's stupid eyes more than once. She’s been roommates with this girl for nearly three months and all she's got is a handful of surface-level facts.  
Weren’t they closer than that? Sure they didn't talk much the first few weeks but she thought they’d progressed since 20 questions to know more than basic information about each other.  
Like when is Penelope's birthday?  
Where does she go to break curfew most nights’?  
What's her deepest secret?  
What are her 3am thoughts?

Maybe Josie didn't know as much as she thought.

Maybe Penelope would go with someone to the ball. 

***********

Throwing on a loose shirt and tights Josie makes her way down to the main hall. From the top of the stairs, she watches the buzzing air of the room below. Witches are racing around the floor; pinning up banners, blowing up balloons, levitating jack-o-lanterns and candles. There's a group of vampires toying with a smoke machine, and some more setting up speakers. She spots MG up on the platform stage, setting up the DJ table. His eyes fixated on the back left corner of the room. Josie follows his line of sight and spots Lizzie stabilizing a plate camera.

Lizzie catches Josie’s eye and rushes over.  
“Josie, great you’re here! It’s looking half-decent isn’t it! Miss Tigs has assigned me to the photo booth, a great match in my opinion. I think you’re on the table decor? It’s all on the pin-up board.”

Josie’s eyes flicker to the board and she walks over. 

Table decor: Josette Saltzman, Alyssa Chang, Penelope Park.

“ I tried to get Miss Tig to switch you around. Sorry.” 

Josie grins, spinning on her heel.

“I can work with this”

Lizzie scrunches her nose in disgust. Josie pretends not to notice and scans the room instead.

“Where are they?”

“Park and Chang? Haven't seen them all morning”

“Josie!” Miss Tigs calls from a crowd. “Thank god you are here!”

Lizzie gives Josie a small wave and wanders back to her booth. 

Miss Tigs makes her way over to Josie with a clipboard in her hand. 

“The bar barrel tables for tonight are in the basement along with a few boxes of decor. Could you grab them?”

“Sure”

Miss Tigs smiles momentarily before looking back down at her clipboard. She furrows her brow.

“Where are Penelope and Alyssa,” she looks around. 

Josie scans the room  
“Uh, I don’t know. Penelope wasn’t in our room. If you want I can do a locator spell and find her-i mean them.”

Miss Tigs sighs  
“There’s no time.” 

Josie frowns and nods reluctantly. Miss tigs doesn't seem to notice as she has already started scribbling on her paper. “Grab a few wolves. They can help!” 

And with that, she turns on her heels and hurries to the group of vamps having a bit too much fun with the smoke machine. 

Sighing, Josie makes her way around the room, collecting the nearest pack. She leads them down to the basement, ignoring their chatter and the gnawing feeling in her chest. 

Where was Penelope?

Flicking on the lights she points at the dozen of dust cover barrel tables.  
“Everyone grab one. We can do this in one trip.” 

The boys each toss a table over their shoulder, grab a bag of decorations and jog back up the stairs.

Josie bends down to grab the final one. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” She grunts. 

Nothing. It doesn’t move an inch. 

She tries again from a different angle.

Nothing. 

She walks behind the barrel and gives it a push.

Nothing. 

No wonder the wolves were always on decor, these tables weighed as much as Josie. 

She gives the table another pull, her muscles straining. 

“Come on!” She groans, kicking the side of the barrel.

There’s a chuckle from the staircase. Josie spins around. 

Brown meets green. 

“Why no magic Jojo?” 

“Pen!” Josie gasps,

“Hey”

Josie tilts her head, “Where have you been?”

“Hello to you too,” 

Rolling her eyes Josie crosses her arms. “You do remember that us decorating was your idea,” she replies playfully.

“I was helping Alyssa with spells and we kinda forgot about the time.” 

Josie tenses her jaw and turns to face the table. 

Penelope wanders into the basement,  
“What can i do now?”

“Nothing. i can manage on my own” Josie huffs defiantly. She walks around the table, attempting to find easiest way to lift it.

Penelope chuckles.  
“This current scene is proving otherwise.” She steps closer, her hand out ready to cast a spell.  
“Here let me help.”

“No,” Josie bites. 

She feels herself growing angry and a part of her knows it’s stupid. Penelope is here now. And she wasn’t that late. But the thought of Penleope hanging out with Alyssa Chang and not messaging her to say she would be late was making Josie see red.  
Or green.  
Nope definitely red.  
Why would she see green?

It doesn’t matter. 

Penelope should have messaged.  
Actually. Penelope should have not been with Alyssa. She should have been here. Helping with all the other witches. 

Penelope steps next to her, and she feels the other girl's eyes scanning her body. Josie forces herself to stare at the table in front of her.

“You’re angry,” Penelope says slowly “because I wasn't here to help... and now you’re angry that i want to help?”

Josie spins to face her. “You pushed for all of this. We got detention because of this. And then you decided you were too busy playing school with Chang to actually see it through. It’s infuriating!”

Penelope raises her eyebrows. She crosses her arms slowly across her chest. Eyes never leaving Josie.  
“You told me to help Chang,” she says slowly. “That was your idea” 

“There’s a time and place Penelope!”

“Yes and I’m here now.”

The sound of footsteps pulls Josie’s attention to the staircase. 

“Hey Josie,” Lizzie calls out. “How are you going with the ta- oh look who finally showed up. ”

Josie turns back to face Penelope. She feels Lizzie's eyes watching.  
“Just go help Alyssa decorate or something, seeing as that's your favourite thing to do.”

Penelope’s hands move to her hips.  
“You are being petty.”

“Piss off, Penelope” Josie snaps. 

Penelope glances at Lizzie then back at Josie. Shaking her head she walks towards the stairs. 

*****

The sound of one loud obnoxious laugh pulls Josie's attention from her table to across the room. Josie watches as Alyssa Chang -with her head thrown back in laughter- places a hand on Penelope's forearm. 

She glares at the scene.

“God, they’re annoying.” Lizzie scoffs.  
“I should have fought harder to make Miss Tigs switch you around, i’m sorry”

Josie turns back to her table.  
“It's fine. If I wasn't on table decorating duty then I'm not sure we would have gotten them done at all.”

She starts fiddling with the candles in the centrepiece again.

“Ew, incoming.” Lizzie’s eyes flicker past Josie's head.

She turns to see Penelope gliding towards her, hands behind her back.

“Tables 11 through to 19 are done.” Penelope smiles softly. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Josie turns away. “Nope.”

“Jo, Come on, I apologised,” 

“Did you?” Lizzie interjects. “Because I am more than certain that the words ‘ i am sorry Josie or not pulling my weight’ did not come out of your mouth.”

Penelope ignores Lizzie, and leans towards Josie. Scanning Josie’s eyes she lowers her voice. “Are we actually doing this?” 

Josie looks away. 

Penelope sighs “I thought actions speak louder than words,” she gestures towards the tables at the back of the room. 

Josie follows the line of sight to see the work Penelope has done. She tries to appreciate the nine tables all perfectly decorated. But all Josie can focus on is Alyssa chang. Flicking her hair. 

“They certainly do.” Josie huffs. “Go back to Chang. At least she wants your presence right now.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t pretend you share the views of your sister”

“She said leave Park.” Lizzie retorts. 

“Forget it,” Penelope mumbles, “Enjoy your night then Saltzman’s”

Josie glares off at her. Ignoring the aching feeling creeping up inside of her.

Whatever. It was time to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote my favourite chapter today. the tension in it is unreal! I think it'll only be in 5-7 chapters time but my god I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as it did writing it!


	12. Halloween Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRAB SOME POPCORN

Three hours and two knocks later Josie swings open Lizzies door to reveal one Milton Greasley dressed to the nines. 

“Woah Josie, you look hot,” 

Josie grins, she knew her little black dress hugged her in all the right places, but hearing someone besides her sister acknowledge that is kind of amazing.   
“Thanks, MG.”

“Seriously Jo, who are you trying to impress?”

Josie rolls her eyes  
“Ha I could ask you the same thing. That suit is charming.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” MG smiles and looks over her shoulder  
“Is uh Lizzie here?”

Josie chuckles, “You just missed her. Jed picked her up for pre-drinks with the wolves.”

MG’s face falls for a moment, and then he’s offering Josie his arm. 

Josie grins, “Thanks for being my escort.” She links their arms together

“Of course, m’lady. ”

*********

The ball is in full swing when they arrive at the top of the stairs. Swirls of dresses intermix with suits and ties, painting the room in an array of colours. The smoothie booth has been transformed into a bloody mary drink stand. Which Josie is certain contains real blood. There is already a line up for the photobooth, (Lizzie would be thrilled), and the smoke machine transforms what would be considered a fancy ball into something even the kids at mystic falls would get excited for. It was electrifying. 

“Witches should be on decorations every holiday!” MG gleams, “Whoever thought of it is a genius.”

Josie purses her lips. “Probably don’t mention that to her, it’ll go straight to her head.”

“Too late,” a voice behind them sings.

The response has MG twisting over his shoulder. Josie follows in dread.

“I always love a good ego-boost” 

Penelope Park.  
Leaning against the entrance wall, legs crossed and hands in her pockets causally. Josie’s eyes drift down. Penelope is wearing black heels paired with tailored pants, giving her legs for days. She’s dressed in an annoyingly charming white button-up with a cape and a wicked grin to tie the outfit together.

At least there was no vamps or wolves hanging off her arm. Josie’s lips curls. At least she was right about one thing.

“Penelope!” MG exclaims, unhooking his arm from Josie to embrace the other girl.

Penelope moves forward to give him a hug, her eyes, flicker over his shoulder.

Green meets an annoying brown.

“Looking good,” Penelope smirks. 

Josie huffs and looks away, not sparing a thought of who the comment may have been directed to.   
“Come on MG, the party is downstairs,”

MG swivels around and offers Josie an exaggerated bow before linking back together again, but just as Josie is about to take a step down, her arm is pulled back jolting her to a halt. 

MG has turned back around, hand reaching out to Penelope. 

“Need an escort? I’ve got a free arm,”

Josie rolls her eyes. The other girl obviously didn’t come with someone for a reason. She could have easily gotten any guy in the school.   
“She’s not going to-”

“Sure,” Penelope smiles gracefully hooking her arm into MG’s.

Josie’s jaw drops, and it takes every strength in her body to smile at MG in response when he turns back around to face her.

“Alright ladies, time to party!”

******

“Can I grab you two a drink?” MG offers as they find their way to a table.  
“I’ll go grab them,” Penelope says “your set for music is bound to be soon so sit back, enjoy the party for a bit.”

Josie and MG watch as Penelope wanders towards the drinks stand. A crowd quickly greets her. Josie shakes her head.

“How does she do that?” she grumbles, glaring at the eager-eyed group of wolves swooning at the sight of Penelope who seems to be lapping up the attention. “She’s got all their attention. But she’s in a freaking cape!”

“Clever right!” MG pipes in, oblivious to the tone of Josie’s voice. “It was my idea… Fashionable and classy but still passable as a dress-up!”

Josie turns to look at him. “Why on earth?”

A short scrawny boy walks past holding a plate of pasties and MG is quick to grab a handful onto his plate. Tossing one in his mouth he shrugs, “She and her brothers would always match in capes.”

“Brothers?”   
Penelope never mentioned she had more than one brother. 

“Yeah, it was her family’s tradition to dress up on Halloween before she moved here and everything…”

“ I thought she hated tradition.” Josie mumbles

MG laughs, “An exception to the rule, I’m guessing you’ve heard her little speech before?”

“Lizzie got caught in the cross-fire of it, much to Penelope's amusement,” Josie says glancing back at the girl. 

MG shakes his head in amusement, “Well she certainly enjoys stirring the pot.”

“And smoking it,” Josie retorts

“Hey,” MG points at Josie, “In her defence, Penelope hasn’t smoked all year.”

“Really?”

“I thought it was her way of coping with Oliver but she seems to be fine without it”

Josie tilts her head, unsure of what to make of the comment. She’s just about to ask MG to elaborate when he’s waving at someone behind her.

Josie turns to see Kaleb looking in their direction. He’s holding a pair of headphones in one hand and points between them and the DJ table with the other. Crowds of students dance in front of him, jumping to the beat.

“Looks like it's my time to shine! Tell P to save me a drink!”  
Josie nods and watches MG blend into a crowd of dancers. She turns back around, eyes inevitably drifting back towards the drinks table. 

Brown meets green.

She watches as Penelope picks up two of the drinks beside her, lifting one up to her lips, slowly taking a sip. Josie’s eyes follow the movement closely as Penelope swallows, licks her lips and lowers the cup.

Brown meets green again.  
Green looks away.

And there's a ping in Josie’s chest. A fleeting moment of regret.   
Maybe she was too harsh. And maybe she should talk to the other girl. And maybe she should apologize. And maybe-

A red dress appears next to Penelope, gracefully taking a cup from her hands, taking a sip.  
Alyssa Chang.

....and maybe Penelope deserved to be put in her place!

Josie stiffens, eyes locked on Penelope as she bumps cups with Alyssa. She watches as Alyssa leans in and whispers something in Penelope's ear. Penelope giggles. 

“You've thrown her daggers all night”  
Josie's eyes drift off Penelope and land upon her twin who is settling a drink down on the table. 

“That’s how I always look at her.” Josie mumbles

Lizzie lets out a scoff, downs her drink, grabs Josie’s hand and drags her towards the sea of dancers.

“Where are we going?”

“Photobooth dear sister! Time to cheer you up.”

“Ahh your pride and joy,”

“Well I just heard wolves complain about not having my pumpkin pastries this year. But I also heard to vamps compliment all the photo booth decorations. So I think next year they should let me double up.”

Josie grins, at least one positive thing came out of this. Lizzie seems to be enjoying the night.   
She pulls Josie to the front of the line, silencing any disgruntled moans with a deathly glare.  
And as the twins throw on silly costumes and pose for the camera with corny Halloween props Josie feels herself starting to enjoy the party. 

The hours are passed with drinks and dancing. MG even lets her have a go at DJing when the numbers start to dip. Those who remain huddle into clusters either dancing, drinking, sitting on the edge of the stage making out, or just talking. 

Josie finds herself in a happy buzz behind the DJ booth with MG, the events from earlier in the day slowly drifting away in swirls of vodka and punch. When she spots Lizzie tiptoeing out the side door with Jed in tow she decides it’s probably time to call it a night. 

She wanders back through the school and up to her dorm. The sounds of the party reduced to a soft thud. 

Green eyes flash across her thoughts and for a moment the feeling of regret creeps back into the corner of her brain.   
“You can apologise in the morning,” she whispers to herself as she fiddles to unlock the door.

And in the span of a second, as she walks through the door, Josie’s entire night is flipped on its head.

She hears the rustling of bed sheets.  
Flicks on the light.  
Hears a loud squeal.   
And she shuts her eyes.

“Oh my god!” Josie stands frozen on the spot. 

Penelope glancing over her bare shoulder has a bored look on her face, as though she was just asked to read the morning newspaper. But the face Aylssa Chang underneath her is bright red. 

"Hey Jojo," Penelope replies coolly

“Youhavegottobekiddingme!” Josie explodes “You’re having sex in our room… on my bed!”

Penelope pulls her fallen bra strap back up onto her shoulder casually. “Uh, trying to... until you walked in.”

Josie clenches her firsts. “ Are you serious Penelope!”

Penelope gives a half shrug. “What it's a perfectly normal thing to happen after a ball.” 

She rakes a hand through her hair, throwing it into a messy bun. Alyssa remains frozen beneath her, eyes darting back and forth between the roommates. 

Josie steps forward.   
“We had rules!”  
“And?”  
“You broke it”   
“I did not.”  
“No sex Penelope.”

“That wasn’t the rule,” Penelope says rolling off Alyssa. She stands up and crosses her arms.   
“The rule you made was ‘no boys’” she takes a step toward Josie.  
“And to be specific you said ‘no getting nasty with some guy.’ And Alyssa is very much a girl…”

Penelope gestures towards the girl, who pulled the sheets up to her neck. 

“Maybe I should leave," Alyssa says, reaching for her dress. 

"Yes" “No”. 

She pauses, glancing between the two, and gives Penelope a sympathetic smile before tossing on her dress and scurrying out the door. 

Penelope spins back to face a seething Josie.   
“Why are you mad you said no boys. And she is very much not a boy"

"I can't believe you!" 

"You can't be mad at me,” Penelope turns and walks to her drawers “I didn't break the rule"

"I can't be mad at you!?” Josie scoffs, “ You were having sex in our room!" 

"Well, we never got that far after a rude interruption," Penelope retorts. Not bothering to spare Josie a glance as she pulls on an oversized Spider-Man shirt. 

"Fine! Then you were about to have sex, with another girl in our room. Still not okay.” Josie cries. Stomping towards the shorter girl. 

Penelope straightens her back and turns to face Josie. Eyebrows raised. A smirk plastered on her face. 

"Ah” she hums, nodding slowly. “So THATS why you’re mad.." 

"Yes!” Josie huffs

"...because i was about to have sex?" 

"Yes!"

"...in our room?" 

"Jesus yes!" 

"with another girl...   
instead of you?" 

"Ye-what?" Josie's eyes grow wide. 

"You said ‘another girl’.” Penelope chimes. Her smirk growing into a smug grin. “You’re mad because i'm hooking up with a girl that isn't you....got it." She chuckles 

"No, no, no,” Josie's eyes widen  
“It’s okay Josie admitting it is the first step!” 

Josie grips her hair, letting out a moan.   
“That’s not what I'm saying and you know it!”

Penelope furrows her brow momentarily. And then walks to her bed, pulling the covers open. 

"Is it the girl part? Cause I was banking on the fact that you're chill with loving who you love..."

Josie finds herself fumbling over her thoughts. How did this turn around on her?   
"What- no- thats- I'm fine- I don’t-ugh! Penelope this is my room too!” She marches to her bed and begins pulling the pillowcases off 

“I don't care who you sleep with.”   
She throws the case on the floor. 

“It can be the whole school for all I care.”  
She yanks her blankets and sheets,  
“Just please no sex in our room!”  
And throws them in the pile.   
“Or on my bed!! " She throws an arm out carelessly gesturing towards her bed. Breathing hard as she turns to see Penelope staring at her in amusement.

"But Jo,” she pauses, smiling sweetly. “Your bed is SO much more comfier..." 

Josie grits her teeth. Blood boiling. She turns on her heel and marches towards the door.   
“GO TO HELL PENELOPE”

“Huh. So that's the wrath of Josie Saltzman.”

The sound of the door slamming rings down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be posting this... i should be waiting a week and pacing myself. Especially with the work load i've got this month. But I just finished it and just really had the urge to throw it out into the world! 
> 
> Please give me your thoughts! Any favourite parts? i hope the build-up felt realistic and that the anger stemmed from an authentic place and didn't just come out of know where for you guys.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos, bookmarks and for the regulars whose comments make my day!
> 
> P.S I wanna hear you predictions on what will happen next!


	13. pt.1 in bedsheets and brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of the chapter x

It takes three nights, two rants to Lizzie, several burnt objects and a very long shower for Josie to even think about returning to her room. Her hair dripping and the hot water running out cold on her three times, Josie stands frozen. Replaying Saturday in her mind over and over again. 

Why did Penelope do that?   
Has she cleaned Josie’s sheets?  
Did Josie over-step?  
Why does Penelope love getting under her skin?  
Does Penelope like Alyssa?   
Did Penelope even care!?   
When did their friendship-or whatever you call it- turn on its head?

There’s one way to get an answer to those questions.   
She sighs, lifting her head and letting the water hit her face rhythmically. 

As she closes her eyes she tries to list off any other alternatives to the inevitable.   
Maybe she could continue calling sick for class,  
Maybe she could keep squeezing into Lizzie's bed every night.  
Maybe she could move out to the old mill and live there.

But the gnawing in her chest gets stronger with every excuse she creates.   
She has to face Penelope. 

**********

She opens her bedroom door to find a very familiar scene.

Penelope Park   
lying  
on Josie's bed. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Penelope bolts upright, and judging by the look on her face, she wasn’t expecting her roommates to return.  
“You came,” she smiles. 

“You are sitting on my bed,” 

At least her sheets were back on her bed. 

“Hear me out please,” Penelope pleads softly, shifting onto her knees. 

Josie squints at Penelope, trying to gauge her next move.

Her eyes flicker down to a tupperware sitting next to Penelope. The heat of it’s contaminants fogs up the lid. She tilts her head. 

“How long have you been sitting there?” 

Penelope rubs her neck, looking down at the tupperware.   
“Um, this is the fourth batch of brownies i’ve made. I wanted them to be fresh.”

Josie furrows her brow. She’d been out of the room for two days straight. There's no way Penelope had been sitting and waiting. Especially with class today. Nobody cares that much to-

Josie feels Penelope's eyes scanning her. As if reading her mind Penelope gestures towards her side of the room. Haphazardly stacked on top of an already large pile of textbooks are three batches of brownies. 

“They are I’m sorry for nearly having sex on your bed brownies. I figured you’d come back yesterday, and then you didn’t. And then I thought you’d probably risk ditching class to sneak in here, which you didn’t. I guess I don’t know you as well as I thought. On the plus side considering you’re here now means that my timing was right and you didn’t come when I was baking.”  
She rolls off the bed, stretching out the Tupperware towards Josie.

“Consider it a token of my apology?” She asks softly. Her eyes shift down. And it was an odd sight. Josie doesn’t think she’d ever seen Penelope nervous before.

Penelope continues, “It was a bitchy move. I kinda just wanted to see you snap after siding with Lizzie. The whole thing was banking on you walking in. And the more I say it out loud the more I realise that you have every reason to not talk to me. I overstepped.” She stops herself before her words start rambling again and she takes a deep breath.  
“I’m a dick.”

Penelope apologising was a curveball. Never in her years had Josie seen Penelope apologize for anything she did. She did everything with a purpose no matter who it hurt. But now….Here she is doing something so against her nature. Brown meets green and Josie finds herself torn between the idea of never having to speak to her roommate again, and pulling her roommate into a large hug and forgetting about it all.   
“You were a dick,” Josie begins, “But….I acted like a dick too with the uh decorating. I think I may have been jealous.”

“Jealous?” 

Josie sits down on the corner of the bed, fiddling with her rings.   
“You're the first friend I've made without Lizzie. It was nice not having to share you. And then Alyssa came. And I don't know, I guess a part of me was upset that you’d prefer helping her than helping me. And you never messaged and I projected that jealousy through anger.” Josie says in one big breath.

Penelope grins

Josie shakes her head. “And then, this-” She gestures at the bed, “happened, and I saw red.”

“Yeah.” Penelope rubs her neck. “Honestly? You should have hexed me”

“I nearly did,” Josie chuckles. “Multiple times. Just didn’t want to contradict my argument. Rulebreaker.” 

Penelope nods her head slowly, “I really am sorry,” she whispers. “And it sucks that you’re avoiding me.”

Josie turns to face her and sighs,   
“Can we maybe just forget about the last three days?” 

“I would love nothing more.”

Josie grins. Penelope smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much but i wanted to give you something! This was going to be a 8 page chapter. But I thought it would be better to post a little bit at a time as opposed to waiting until I've edited the whole chapter! As that could be a while. it has been a hard couple of weeks! I had my main thesis due so sorry for the M.I.A. but on the bright side, I have just two assignments left. So soon this will be at the forefront of my mind! 
> 
> Your comments motivate me guys! thank you so much! where do you think the story will go?
> 
> i have this chapter written out it just needs to be edited! plus the next three big moments! just need to make chapters to link them together! i am so excited for you guys to see what happens! if you want a spoiler I think I mentioned in the notes of chapter one or the summary of the fic what will happen!


	14. pt.2 in bedsheets and brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt.2 of the talk

“You did wash these sheets right?” Josie narrows her eyes, 

“I do know my way around a washing machine thank you very much.” 

Josie let’s out a sigh of relief and crawls up the bed. She climbs into the covers, turning to face Penelope.   
.  
Penelope stares down at her blankly.   
“Your hair is still wet,”

Josie reaches for the strands fallen around her face.  
“And?” she asks, running her fingers through them

“You’ll make your pillow damp,” Penelope notes, matter-of-factly 

Josie shrugs, “it’ll dry”

A flash of something crosses Penelope’s face as she purses her lips. But the emotion is gone as quick as it arrived. Penelope shifts to grab the brownies and turns to face Josie.

“Did you want any of these? I made sure they were vegan cause you know,...”

Josie raises her eyebrows. How does Penelope know she’s vegan?

Penelopes shifts her eyes down after Josie’s silent reaction.  
“But if you don’t want them that's cool,” She says, avoiding eye contact and moving to place them on the bedside table. “I’m not going to force you to eat something you don’t want. I’ll just have to hex my source into oblivion.”

Josie chuckles softly, reaching across Penelope for a brownie on the nightstand. “Who's your source?”

Penelope’s eyes follow her movement.  
“MG.” 

“Don’t worry, he’s reliable. I’ve been vegan for nearly two years. And thank you for the four apology foods. They make good brownie points.“ Josie grins before biting into the brownie. Its gooey centre melts in her mouth. 

“These are, wow." she moans. 

Josie turns to see her Penelope staring. For half a second her mouth hangs slightly parted, before flashing into a smug grin.   
"Obviously." 

“Cocky.”Josie shakes her head, but words exit her mouth through a smile. 

"More like confident" Penelope chirps, shrugging her shoulders, grabbing a brownie for herself.

Josie is about to retort in their little game but Penelope continues,

“Someone had to taste-test, and after four batches I think I nailed it. I even licked the bowl.” She smiles smugly.   
Josie laughs "Charming."  
“Always am” Penelope grins.

“So what episode of Avatar are you putting on?” Josie asks, shifting her elbow to rest her head on her hand.

“Wouldn’t you prefer Brooklyn 99?” Penelope asks, typing away in the search bar. 

“You made the snacks, it should be fair that you get to watch what you like.”

Penelope gestures to the nightstand, “Those are apology snacks to go with the apology Netflix and chill. Which is why we are watching Brooklyn 99… Your favourite show.”

“But I don’t want you to get bored. I'd rather watch your favourite show then force you to watch mine.” 

Penelope turns, her face deadpanned.   
“We could sit and watch paint dry, or even your hair dry and I wouldn't be bored.” She clicks on the show and scrolls down, selecting an episode. “I just want to spend time with my roommate.”

Josie feels her face break into a grin, “Oh”

Penelope glances her way and smirks,   
“Plus Rosa is a badass,”

*****

“Can I ask you a question?” Josie hesitates.   
Penelope throws the last piece of her brownie in her mouth before replying.

“Sure,” 

“So are you and Alyssa dating?” 

“What!” Penelope chokes on a brownie, “God no.” 

“But you were-” 

Penelope waves her hand, her face going slightly red as she coughs, trying to take a deep breath. Josie reaches up and pats her on the back.

“Dating? Definitely not..she was just available...” 

“Huh”  
Penelope pauses the show, places the laptop on the nightstand and rolls off the bed. Josie watches as she grabs her bottle, downing the water.

“That was the first and probably last time she’ll ask me for sex.” Penelope chuckles returning to the bed, climbing under the covers.   
“You scared her off good.”

“Har har” Josie mocks, trying to hide her smile.

Penelope lowers her head onto the pillow and presses play on the show. 

Josie stares at the girl staring at the screen. And the question leaves Josie's mouth before her brain can filter it.

“Have you done it before?” 

“Have I had sex before?” Penelope responds with a scoff. 

“With a girl.” Josie clarifies. 

Penelope glances sideways at her.  
Green meets a nervous brown

“Have you?” She softens

Josie looks back at the screen, her facing getting red  
“I haven’t done it at all.”

“That’s okay,” Penelope whispers, “and yeah I have.” 

Josie nods her head, her eyes are still glued to the screen but her mind was elsewhere.  
“What's it like? In general”

She feels Penelope's eyes on her,  
“That depends on who you're with… with guys, it can be fast and messy, girls too.”

“Which do you um...” She toys with the loose threads on her blanket. 

“Prefer?”

Josie nods, still avoiding eye contact. Penelope closes the laptop, slides it under the bed and rolls to face Josie. She reaches out and gently pulls down on a piece of loose hair framing Josie's face. 

“Let’s use your hair as an example.” 

Josie’s curiosity overpowers her nerves and meets Penelope's stare with a raised eyebrow.  
“What do you mean?”

Penelope shrugs, “Let’s pretend you need it tied up,” she says twirling the strand around her index finger. 

Josie nods.

Penelope smiles and continues, “Who are you going to ask for help? MG or me?”

Josie’s eyes grow big and she swats Penelope's hand away.   
“I don’t wanna have sex with MG.”

Penelope raises an eyebrow. 

Josie is a second too late in realising her mistake.   
“Or you.” She adds, her facing turning bright red.

“It's a metaphor babe. Just answer the question.”

Josie huffs, rolling onto her back.  
“I’d prefer to have you,” she mumbles through gritted teeth.

Penelope smirks

“To tie up my hair!!” Josie clarifies. “MG is hopeless.” 

“I know I know! But you see, you chose me because I know how to tie up hair.” She says poking Josie on the arm. “Sure MG has tied up his hair once or twice but his curls are nothing compared to your long straight hair. Plus, does he know what you like? Braids, loose strands, or those cute, little space buns you wear? It's just logical that a girl can satisfy a girl better than a guy can.” Penelope finishes laying down on her back, shoulder to shoulder with Josie. 

Josie can only do so much as nod her head in reply to the girl lying next to her.

“Speaking of hair,” Penelope begins as she picks up a strand of Josie's hair lying next to her. “You know you should probably blow-dry this or something. You can get sick.”

Josie turns her head to find Penelope a lot closer than she thought, “I'm fine.” 

“You’ll wake up sick”

“No i won’t- I never have.”

Penelope squints at her, and Josie is certain she’s determining her next move. But instead, Penelope lifts the blanket up to her chin and closes her eyes.

“Fine.” She gives in. “But just remember I don’t do-”

“You don't get sick, I know,” Josie smiles, mirroring Penelope's movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoohoo, I'm back. here's the rest of the chapter. Not proofread to my usual standard so shout if there are any errors!  
> Any guesses as to what the next chapter is about? 
> 
> I need to write a few filler chapters between my next big key moments. So, any little prompts or ideas that possibly want to see happen let me know.
> 
> Next chapter will be out in October! 
> 
> love you guys! stay safe


	15. don't do sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick Josie, obviously

“You have got to be kidding me,” Josie mumbles  
In her own defence, this never happens. She's never woken up with a snot-filled sinus and pure exhaustion that only comes from enduring a three-day hike up a mountain. Curse Penelope Park for jinxing her.

Josie rolls over and bumps into something warm.   
“Morning Jojo,”  
She opens her eyes to see Penelope reading the Dickinson book. Penelope glances over at Josie and pulls a face.   
“Yikes”

Josie groans. Closing the book Penelope shifts to face her.  
“How are you feeling" 

Josie’s voice rasps, "Like a truck has hit me". 

Penelope puts her hand on Josie's forehead and frowns.  
"Still warm, but it’s gone down so that’s a start" 

“Down?” 

“Your temp skyrocketed last night, I felt like I was sleeping next to an inferno.” 

“We slept together?” Josie stutters out, bolting upright

“Calm down, we fell asleep together.” 

“Oh,” She sinks back down softly.

“And you had wet hair, and now you are sick,” Penelope replies matter-of-factually 

“You jinxed me,'' Josie mumbles as she pulls the covers up higher, shivering in the process. 

“I jinxed you?” Penelope laughs. “What are we, 12?”

“One of us is,”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”  
Penelope puts the book down on the bedside table, drawing her hand up to Josie's head again.   
“Maybe i should call your dad”

“Do I look as bad as I feel?”

“You look like a sweaty marshmallow- OW!” Penelope cries. “It’s rude to kick Josette!”

“Don’t make fun of me then.”

“I was being honest, babe. You look like death.”

Josie looks at her pointedly. But the moment is ruined with a few unwelcomed coughs.

“Maybe I should call your dad,” 

“I’m fine-D,” Josie says humming and she feels Penelope's hairbrush her hair off her face. 

“Sure,” Penelope smiles, “try saying that without adding a D to the fine.”

“Im fine-D… I’m fiiiine-d.” The build-up in her nose betrays her. 

She looks up at Penelope who's smugly watching her fail. 

“I thought you don’t ‘do’ sick,” Josie mocks as she sits up, eye level with Penelope. 

“The idea is very mortal. Not really a fan. So I’d appreciate your cooperation in getting you better.”

Josie tilts her head,  
“Okay,”  
She flutters her eyes to Penelope’s.  
Brown meets green  
“You wanna know what will make me feel better?”  
She leans in closer. Penelope swallows.

“What?”

Josie takes a deep breath, eyes flickering between Penelope's green. The distance between them shortens. 

Closer and closer.   
Josie grins  
And reaches across Penelope, grabbing brownie off the nightstand.   
She smiles smugly as collapses back beside Penelope.

Penelope’s mouth hangs open a little bit, she closes her eyes slowly.  
“You're ridiculous,” she chuckles, shaking her head.

Josie sits up and takes a small bite of the brownie. Moaning softly. 

“Who knew,” Penelope chimes, grabbing a brownie for herself.

“Who knew what?” Josie asks, taking another bit.

“Who knew a brownie is all it takes to get Josie Saltzman moaning in bed.”

…..If looks could kill.

“Tough crowd!” Penelope laughs

A swift kick is thrown in her direction.

“OW! Josette!”

“You deserved that!” Josie remarks, curling up in the blankets and ignoring the smile creeping up from hearing her full name slip out of Penelope’s mouth twice in one morning. 

Maybe she should make kicking more of a habit. 

“Do you have a stuffed toy or pillow you normally cuddle?” Penelope asks, pulling her away from her thoughts.

“Uhhh no, not since I was five,”  
“Really?”  
“Okay 10…” Josie huffs.  
“Hmmm”  
“Why”  
“No reason,” Penelope smiles, as she shifts back down onto her pillow. She rolls to face Josie.   
“Just thought you should know you’re a koala in the bed.” Penelope hums.

“What?” 

“You latched onto me all night,” Penelope grins, tapping Josie’s leg with her toes.

“I did not,” Josie retorts.

“Yeah you did,” Penelope wiggles her eyebrows. “Though it’s not so much fun when the person spooning you is 100 degrees with wet hair.” 

Josie attempts a glare through the rising blush on her cheeks.   
“Well if you didn’t enjoy it, you could have moved to your bed,” 

Penelope gasps, “And missed your sleep talking sesh, as if!”

“I do not sleep talk!”

“Oh contrary,” Penelope sings, rolling over to grab her phone.

She swipes open and scoots closer to Josie. The sound on the black screen is static for a moment before Josie hears her own voice.  
She shuts her eyes at the words softly playing out the phone.

“How cute,” Penelope begins, “you were dreaming about me.”

“Firstly! You have no evidence that that is a nightly occurrence, And secondly…I was probably saying your name because you were the last person I saw last night.” 

“Sure babe. Well, I can happily document some more footage to find out. I was quite invested in your dream-story last night.”

“Not going to happen. Last night was a one time thing.” Josie assures

“Which part?” Penelope raises an eyebrow.

Before Josie has a chance to even think of her reply, Penelope is rolling out of bed. 

“Come on, let's get some food into you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes. look i said next chapter would be in October. but October was like three days long! this is the first night I have had free to actually write! so no editing in this chapter. i just really wanted to get it out there for you. Sorry for the delay, I know how infuriating it is waiting for chapter updates weekly little lone monthly!   
> the next chapter won't be that long of a wait. I have ten more days left until summer holidays which means 10 more days until I can write back-to-back! 
> 
> as always comments and feedback are great! If you have a prompt or really want to see something happen in this story please let me know, this is your story as much as it is mine.
> 
> -S


	16. Foreshadowing and foreshadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 in one chapters. As a I'm sorry for taking like 5 weeks to post

It wasn't often that Josie found herself actively annoyed at her sister's presence. She had perfected the art of seeking out her sibling's company long before her days at Salvator. Yet, in recent months the penny seemed to have dropped. It may have done so in an agony slow pace, yet she still got there in the end. And after today Josie had concluded that sometimes, just sometimes, the presence of her sister holds no benefit to her own wellbeing. 

On the recovery end of a snot-filled, bedridden three days, the last thing Josie needs is Lizzie fussing over thanksgiving plans. Especially when she's packed to the rafters with catchup work. Who knew skipping two days of day and night revision classes would set her THAT far behind.

“I think dad wants a thanksgiving dinner here at the school,” Lizzie begins. “He's extended the invite to the boarders who are staying so i think we could turn it into a litte-”

Josie zones out, staring across the library. There are students at every booth chatting and hanging out, all the sofas are occupied by layabouts and not a single other student has a book in their hand. 

Josie huffs. Reaching into her bag she pulls out her phone and taps her most recent contact. 

[Roomie 🔥: Wanna help a girl study? The library is a disgrace]

A grey bubble with three dots appeared momentarily under her message. Josie grins when she sees the reply

[Stalker 👀: Come to our room, I’m just about to start studying]

“-Josie! are you even listening?” 

“Huh? Lizzie I’m sorry I really have to study.” Josie begins to rise, gathering her books sprawled across the table.   
“I’m happy for whatever we do! Really I am,”   
And with that Josie gives a quick smile, dashing down the aisle and out the door. 

Leaving a very puzzled Lizzie behind.

**********

Josie had to admit, when Penelope said studying she pictured large textbooks sprawled across the bed and a crossed legged Penelope in the centre sitting in her oversized shirt, glasses and hair tossed up haphazardly. 

Well, at least she got one guess right.

Opening the door Josie's eye’s fall upon her roommate, legs crossed in the middle of her bed, hovering 3ft above it. Still in her perfectly ironed uniform and not a hair out of place.

“Penelope?”

She peeks open an eye and smiles.

“Hey roomie,” she whispers softly as she sinks back down onto the mattress.

“Were you just flying?” Josie’s draw drops. 

“Hardly” 

“When did we learn that? Is it on the test? How did you-was it difficulty-can you teach me-ohwhyDidIGetSick?”

“Hey, hey hey, calm down.” Penelope climbs off the bed and grabbing Josie’s forearms she whispers. “Take a breath.”

Brown meets green.  
Green takes a breath  
Brown mirrors green.

“Good there we are,” Penelope smiles.   
“That’s not something we have to study. It's to help me study. A meditation of sorts. Learned it from my coven.” She lets go of one of Josie's arms and uses the other to guide her to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Josie puffs out a breath.   
One less thing to worry about. 

They plonk down onto Penelope's bed. Penelope shuffles over, turning her body to face Josie.

“It pulls out everything that you have floating in your mind and strings it into every logical pattern or answer. I hardly ever use it for study. But on occasion it's useful. Though, much more convenient for piecing together the bits of gossip I hear. Or any thoughts and feelings. A bit like connect the dots.”

“Ah, so that’s how you stay ahead of the gossip chain”

Penelope shrugs, a smile creeping onto her lips.   
“When it’s all laid out in front of you it’s easy to see patterns.”

“Can it help me? With all this revision”

“It’s not an easy process. Took me a week to learn.”

“Pen, please”

Her eyes flicker back and forth between Josie’s. Josie could almost see the cogs turning behind them.

“Okay, let me explain it first.”

Josie shuffles her body to face Penelope, tucking her legs under herself mirroring Penelope’s position. 

“Chakras are pools of spiralling energy in our bodies. There are seven chakras that go through the body. Each pool of energy has a purpose, a spell and a thought will open each chakra. Opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin this process, you can not stop until all seven are open. Otherwise, you start again”

“Okay, so seven thoughts, seven spells and then poof...A plus?”

“Not quite. It’s more like everything swirling in your mind will flow out into patterns. Kinda like a book. Which you can then read. If the knowledge is tucked away somewhere in your mind. Unblocking your chakras will find it.”

Josie nods slowly. 

“I can show you the steps for the spell and you can certainly try it, but as I said, it’s an intense experience. I can always study the old fashion way with you.”

Josie studies Penelope.   
“I think it’s cool to learn spells from outside the general syllabus.”

Penelope smiles, rising to her feet she extends a handout, pulling Josie up.

“Let’s start at the top.” Penelope lets go of Josie’s hand and places her two fingers on Josie's forehead.  
“This is your crown chakra, connecting to yourself. Your thoughts must connect with what makes you, you. Who is Josette Saltzman? Show yourself in your mind, draw on memories and then the incantation; Speculum vitae meae et ego animadverto verus sui”

Josie nods. It’s nothing too difficult. She is Josie. Daughter of Alaric, Jo and Caroline. Witch. Sister. Lover of the ukulele, fluffy pillows and corny Christmas movies. 

She glances down and Penelope's hand.  
“I need magic”

Penelope smiles and reaches out, lacing her fingers around Josies.

Josie closes her eyes and says her spell. A feeling of ice-cold water swirls down her head, pooling behind her eyebrows. 

“Nicely done Jojo”

Penelope’s fingers trace down Josie’s forehead to between her brows. She closes her eyes with the soft touch, listening to Penelope's voice. 

“This chakra is the third eye. Intuition and imagination. Imagination is easier to access. Explore a world you’ve constructed in your mind with the spell ‘imaginationis potestate habeant et in intuitu.’”

Doing as she is told, Josie feelings the cold sweep down from her face to her neck. Swirling around a lump in her throat. 

Penelope's fingers brush down her face to her neck, sitting at the edge of Josie’s collarbone. Right where her shirt collar ends. 

A rush of shivers escapes her body. 

“Cold isn’t it,” Penelope whispers

Josie nods, unsure if the shiver was from the spell or Penelope's hand.

“Throat Chakra- communication. Verbal. Confess something you have never verbally communicated. With the spell ‘loquuntur. verum liberabo te.’”

Josie opens her eyes. Penelope lowers her voice.

“It only gets harder from here”

Josie nods as she closes her eyes, drawing in a deep breath.

“I know my mom is off on recruiting missions, but I hate that she isn’t here as my mom. Loquuntur. verum liberabo te.”

She feels Penelope squeeze her hand as the cold rushes down to her chest. She keeps her eyes closed. Two fingers travel over Josie’s blouse, stopping just above her bra wire. 

“Heart. Compassion and love. List three people you would die for then; ‘Amor et misericordia occidas me et erit dignitas is’”.

Josie draws in a deep breath. “Mom, Dad, Lizzie, Amor et misericordia occidas me et erit dignitas is’”  
The coolness rushes between her rib cage. She slows down her breathing as she feels it growing stronger.

“Number five: Solar plexus chakra.”  
Josie feels Penelope's two fingers drape down her stomach. Her breath hitches when she feels the pressure of Penelope’s palm and remaining fingers through her shirt. 

“Manifest in your mind the things you do not like about yourself.”

Josie furrows her brows. 

“This chakra is connected to self-esteem, confidence and control. List your poor self-esteem qualities and let them go… or you know, try to at least. God knows if I ever did!”

Josie can almost see Penelope smiling on the other side of her eyelids.

Taking another deep breath Josie allows herself to fall into the part of her mind she often keeps closed. She sees herself standing next Lizzie. Tall Lizzie with blonde hair and a natural knack for flirting with who she likes, and taking what she wants. Every bit of poor self esteem comes from wishing she had what Lizzie had.

“List those things Jojo, mutatio ad quaerere.”

Josie swallows hard, her breath shaking slightly. She’s known what she’s wanted to change about herself for years. But never has she admitted them outloud. Let alone in front of another person.

She thinks carefully before saying, “I want to be taller, I want people to notice me more, I want to be able to take what I want without overthinking it.”

“Huh”

“Mutatio ad quaerere”

The cold continues to descend into the pit below her belly button.

She waits for Penelope’s hand to trail after it.

Instead, she feels Penelope let go.

Let go of her shirt,  
Let go of her hand.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Penelope orders.

Josie nods. She hears shuffling of Penelope's shoes on the floorboards. Sensing Penelope behind her she turns her head.

“Two more to unlock Jojo. The last one will be your root.” Penelope places her hand on Josie’s shorts, resting on the base of Josie’s back. 

Josie straightens

“Unlocking this one is easy, it’s linked to what stabilises you. Most witches think about their magic or their family. And you will say “radix enim habeo tempus.”

Josie hears Penelope take a breath and shuffle once again. She keeps one hand on Josie's lower back, and Josie feels the other placed just below her belly button.

Penelope's words are right next to her ear now.   
Josie holds her breath. Unsure why, but she’s scared if she makes so much of a movement, Penelope would move.

“But before you do the Root chakra you have to unlock the Sacral Chakra. Which is, uh... your desires, fantasy’s, dreams.” Penelope lowers her voice. “For sacral say the name whilst thinking about a sexual memory, or in your case a fantasy with the person.”

Josie’s eye’s bolt open.

She stumbles out of Penelope's hold.

“I- i can’t. I don’t. There’s no one- i-” 

“There’s always someone- a classmate, a teacher, a celebrity, the old man at the book store”

“Gross!” 

“Josie, the spell will start fading, if you don’t keep going.”

“I just…”

“Here,” Penelope grabs Josie’s hands.  
“Close your eyes for a second.  
Take a breath.”

Josie does as she is told. She feels Penelope’s fingers leave her own and hears the familiar sound of Penelope shuffling around her.

“Imagine you’re on the dance floor.” Penelope begins,  
“Music pumping, bodies grinding, the air is buzzing.   
It’s dark it’s hot.   
And as your body sways to the beat you feel a warm breath on the back of your neck.   
Two hands slowly wrapping around your hips.   
Your breath hitches in your throat,   
You turn your body and see...”

Josie bites her lip. She tries to paint the image in her mind. She really does. She can almost feel the hands on her hips, and the music thumping in her ears. 

But all she hears is Penelope’s voice and all she sees is Penelope's green eyes. 

Dammit. 

Josie huffs. 

“I can’t do it.”

“Why not?” Penelope asks, circling back to the front.

“Because you're talking so all I see is your face.”

Penelope pauses in her steps and gives Josie a look that she can’t quite place.

Penelope eventually sighs,  
“I told you, it’s not a simple spell. You have to really look within. Here siphon me and let's try again. The words are ‘somnium tibi’.”

Josie closes her eyes again tries to imagine the scene

Green eyes pull her closer...

Josie's eyes snap back open 

“Nope, it’s not working.” Josie let’s go. “This is too much. I think i’ll just- i can’t. Thank you.” Josie scrambles for her book bag.

“Josie-” Penelope sighs

“Maybe try again tomorrow? Or next week. I just, i gotta study.” Josie starts rambling as she bee-lines for the door.   
“This is taking up too much time. I should focus on the spells for tonight. Not this.”  
She opens the door and turns to face Penelope. Standing with her brows furrowed exactly in the spot where Josie just bolted from.

“Thank you, for trying,” Josie smiles. “I’ll meet you in class.”

Only once she has closed the door shut does Josie feel like she can breathe again.

The cool feeling from the spell drifts off as Josie bolt’s down the hallway. As she reaches the bottom of the dormity wing stairs, Josie notices that the feeling in her belly lingers, not as cold as before. But something is swirling.

She needs to go for a run.

********

“You have got to be kidding me!” Josie groans as she turns the hallway. 

Of course, this happens on the one night she is running late for class.

She scans the line of girls. At least two dozen are lined against the wall, towels hanging over their shoulders, covered head to toe in mud.  
Josie huffs. There’s no way they’ll all be showered in the next 30 minutes.   
Her eyes continue scanning the line. Hoping to recognise a face.   
Perhaps a sweet talk could result in a cut in.   
A flicker of green eyes catches hers. 

Oh thank god!

“Penelope!” Josie hurries to the front of the line   
“Hey Roomie,” Penelope grins, pushing herself off the wall.

“This line is ridiculous,” 

“Where have you been?” Penelope tilts her head. 

Josie ignores the flutter in her chest .“For a run. Cleared my mind. Went over the spells i knew”

“It's torrential rains out there. Mud everywhere.” 

“Ergo the shower.”

Penelope's face drops. “You are literally on the mend of being sick.”

“It’s fine,” Josie waves. “It only caught me on my way back up.” Her eyes fall down to Penelope’s shower caddy. “Why are you showering so late?” 

“The showers have been high priority since 5pm... the younger year levels apparently love the mud.”  
Penelope gestures over Josie's shoulder. 

Josie grimaces at the sight of the girls. Four more round the corner to join the back of the line, all with huge grins of their faces.

Josie shrugs. “There’s nothing wrong with a little rain,”

Penelope throws her towel over her shoulder and leans back against the hallway wall. 

“Tell me that again in twenty minutes when you’ve moved only one space in line and your clothes are sticking to you.” 

“Well, I could tell you that now... if you let me cut in before you,” Josie rocks on her heel

“You wish,” Penelope folds her arms

“Come on, please Pen!” Josie steps closer, lowering her voice.  
God forbid the girls behind Penelope finding out she’s cutting in.   
“It’s a win win. You get the satisfaction of being right and I get to shower now.” 

She places her hands on Penelope's forearms.

Josie feels Penelope's eyes scan her. Head to toe and back up again. 

“As tempting as it is. You’ll take like 20minutes to get all the mud off you. And then I’ll be late for class”

“But you don’t even like this class Penelope! And I’ve been away sick”

The door to the showers opens and a small little redhead girl steps out.   
Penelope turns to Josie and grins deviously.

“Pen.” Josie pleads, “This is ridiculous. Our night classes start in 30minutes and I smell like a teenage boys gym sock.” 

“Yes you do.”

Josie frowns.   
Mischief swirls behind green eyes. 

“I’m not giving up my spot.” Penelope pushes off the wall. “But you’re welcome to join me”

Josie's face drops  
“That-I-um”

Penelope pushes open the door and turns to face her, holding it open.   
“Three options here babe, go to class like that, you can wait for another millennium for your turn and risk getting sick, AGAIN. Or quit being a prude and jump in with me. It's a win-win-win. 

Josie crosses her arms, “Why three wins?”  
“You shower, i shower and I get to see you get squirmish.” Penelope grins  
“ I am not squeamish.” Josie scoffs. “It’s just a shower.”

“Then what's the big deal?” Penelope raises an eyebrow.

********

So maybe Josie hadn’t thought that far ahead. Because the idea of stripping naked with Penelope -with anyone in a six by three foot cubicle is a big deal.   
There is no way that the juniors didn’t see the two of them enter together.   
What if they thought?-Oh god.   
Josie blushes as she slides the door lock in place. 

She turns to see Penelope, unbuttoning her white shirt.   
Green meets brown.   
Brown shuffles around. 

Facing the corner next to the door Josie pulls off her shirt and tights. 

It’s only a shower.

It’s only a shower. 

The only thing different is the lack of a plastic wall separating her from Penelope. 

It’s fine. 

It’s fine. 

They are roommates Josie tells herself. It would be weird to not see her naked. And it’s not like she hasn’t seen Penelope somewhat naked before. This time it’s just more.

More. 

“You coming in?”  
Josie turns around. Penelope’s face is peering over her perfectly tanned shoulder as she turns on the shower.  
The water gushes out steaming hot.   
The perks of a magic school.

Josie gulps.  
“The space isn't big enough.” She folds her arms over her sports bra.

And Josie was right, the water spray barely hits one person in these showers, let alone two. 

Penelope glances up at the facet.   
“Magnitudinis incremento calida aqua,” Penelope mumbles. 

Josie watches as the facet size grows to the size of a watermelon. 

“Time is ticking Jojo,”   
And with that Penelope steps under the water, the hot steam rising off her body.

******

It’s not like Josie ever intended to watch Penelope. Yet here she was. Fixating on the girl in front of her. 

She watches her for a moment, watching the way her eyes close, the way she parts her lips to breathe through them as the water flows across her skin. She lets her eyes trail the expanse of Penelope's body, scanning every freckle, every curve. Her eyes lift back up to find Penelope’s eyes staring intensely back at her.

Brown meets green.

God why was it so hot here.

Penelope raises an eyebrow. 

“See something you like?” She asks as she tilts her head back under the water.

Josie grows crimson.   
“You wish.”

“It’s okay,” Penelope grins as she grabs the shampoo.  
“Admitting it is the first step.”

“First step to what?”

Penelope wiggles her eyebrows. 

Josie squints.  
“Oh, Get your mind out of the gutter,”

“Kinda hard when we're in the shower,” 

Josie rolls her eyes and moves to take her underwear off. Thankful that Penelope turns away to rinse. She pulls off her sports bra, tossing it onto the pile of muddy clothes. 

Josie tries to make small talk to avoid the awkwardness she feels.  
“So, are you going home for thanksgiving?” She asks as she scrubs her arms.

“I haven’t worked that out yet,” Penelope says, grabbing the conditioner. 

Josie nods,   
“Well um, we are thinking of having a party for the boarders who stay, you know, if you want to come.”

Penelope pauses from squirting the conditioner into her palm.   
Her eyes flicker up to Josie’s.  
“Josie Saltzman planning a rule-breaking party?” She smirks.

“It’s a long weekend and a holiday. It’s not against the rules.”

Penelope just chuckles and turns to face the wall, massaging the conditioner into her hair.  
“I’ll keep you posted.”

Grinning, Josie looks down at her arm.

She’s scrubbed it red.

She glances back up and finds herself scanning Penelope's small figure; her bareback perfectly tanned.

Josie can make out the tattoo more clearly now marked down Penelope’s spine.

Dancing down her spine from the base of her neck it appears to depict the cycle of the moon. As Josie steps closer she notices Latin words intertwining each phase together, a spell.   
Josie's fingers reach out and trace the ink before she can stop and think about it. 

Penelope arches her spine.

“Sorry!” Josie snatches her hand away quickly.

Penelope looks over her shoulder,  
“Here," she says as she grabs Josie's hand. Penelope drags it under the water stream next to her shoulder.   
"Your fingers were just cold,” she says nonchalantly.  
She let’s go of Josie’s hand and gestures loosely.  
“As you were." 

Josie keeps her hand frozen still.  
“I was only- what does it mean?" 

"It's the first spell I mastered with my coven," Penelope shrugs

“How old were you?"

"Eleven" 

Josie’s jaw drops.  
"You got tattooed when you were eleven?" 

“Mmhmm,” Penelope turns around to face Josie.

Josie lets out a slow breath. There was so much about Penelope she had yet to learn. 

“It’s okay,” Penelope shrugs, “it’s helped with my whole bad-guy image.”

Josie rolls her eyes.  
“I’m sure it did,”

“You disagree?” Penelope raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t think you’re a bad guy.”

Brown meets green.  
Green stares at brown. 

Brown shifts, looking down.   
Too far down.

Brown bolts straight up to the ceiling

Josie feels her cheeks growing red.  
She hears Penelope let out a soft chuckle  
She meets Penelope gaze again  
An eyebrow raises.

Josie huffs and turns to face the wall.  
“You have got to stop that eye thing you do!”

“What eye thing,” Penelope smirks, folding her arms.

Josie gives her a pointed look and turns to grab the soap. 

“Hey,” Penelope continues, “I’m not the one with the roaming eyes right now babe,”

The feeling in the base of Josie’s belly begins to swirl again.  
“That- I- it was- i didn’t mean,” Josie stares back at the wall again. 

Penelope laughs.  
“I’m just teasing you. Here, gimme the soap, you’ve got mud all up your l back.”

“Where?” Josie peers over her shoulder. 

“Turn back around. I got you”

And suddenly Penelope's hand is trailing down her spine. Soft fingers circling. 

Josie resists all temptations to sink into Penelope's touch.   
It wouldn’t be fair on Penelope. She can’t let her body react like this when only moments earlier she did the same to Penelope without a reaction.

It’s just a shower.

It’s just a shower.

“Any longer Jojo and this would have dried hard on your skin.” Penelope mumbles. 

All Josie can do is nod. 

When Penelope's second-hand touches the base of her back, goosebumps race across her body. Josie shuts her eyes, her breath catches in her throat.

There’s no way Penelope hasn’t seen them. She prays Penelope doesn’t make a comment. Perhaps Penelope would presume her hands were just cold too.   
But Penelope's hands were warm and soft from being in the water. 

Josie feels a hand push her hair off her right shoulder.  
She braces herself for the cheeky comment.

Penelope leans forward. 

It doesn't happen...  
“Pass the soap.”

Josie lets out a slow breath and turns her head. Penelope's cheek close to her own.  
Penelope’s hands graze her fingers as she reaches for the soap.

Josie turns her head back around.

Just a shower.

Just a shower.

She reaches down for the conditioner bottle and squirts some into her hand. Josie desperately tries to focus on massaging the conditioner evenly into her hair whilst Penelope rubs her back. But Penelope’s hands roam across her skin and Josie feels every single touch. Her own hands retreat from her hair, down in front of her, careful to stay out of the way. Penelope’s fingers glide to Josie’s sides, slowly grazing up over her hips up onto the edge of her ribcage before quickly retreating to her back. 

Over and over.

Josie closes her eyes. Her body is on fire.

It definitely does not feel like just a shower.

And she lets a thought enter her mind that she probably should have filtered first.

This feels good;   
Penelope feels good.

Penelope’s hands snatch away from her back.  
Josie’s eyes bolt open. 

Can Penelope read her mind?

Josie tries to swallow the lump forming in her throat. Her heart starts beating through her chest.  
She turns slowly.

But Penelope doesn’t seem phased. She’s just staring at the door.  
She whispers “I think someone just kno-”

There's another knock at the door.

Josie pauses.

Shit.

A voice from the other side of the door echoes through the bathroom.

“Everyone hurry up! There are 30 more girls waiting!”

Penelope turns to look back at Josie.   
She drops her face mockingly like a child who just got told off.

“Looks like our time is up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the extended chapter makes up for the massive time delay!
> 
> i want to get another one out by Christmas and hopefully have the story done by the end of January. That's when I start my new job!
> 
> Let me know what you think of these two's situation! Who will acknowledge their feelings first?
> 
> hoping to get to 100 comments before the next chapter!


	17. midnight mischief

“So, how was it?” 

Josie jumps, nearly missing the bottom step. Lizzie is leaning against the handrail at the bottom, dressed warmly in a long pair of red stockings and a blue overcoat. 

“How was your study date?”

Josie rolls her eyes as she beelines past Lizzie to the front door.  
Lizzie catches up to her, smirk strong as she nudges Josie’s shoulder.

“Josie, you were grinning to your ears when you were on your phone. Don't think I didn't notice! And you practically flew out of the room to go be with… Who was it? ”

“Firstly,” Josie begins, with a voice more steady than she expected. “I was grinning because I was glad that somebody was going to help me rather than plan a thanksgiving party.”

“Hey! You’ll thank me in a few days' time, ” Lizzie shrugs as she yanks open the front door. 

“And secondly, it doesn’t matter who I was studying with.”

“Exactly! Which is why you should just tell me”

“I’m not doing that,”

“Because it was more than studying?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Josie sighs

“Did you study the inside of each other's mouths? Each other's bodies?” 

“Lizzie!”

“Oh my god, you’re going red! Josette, spill the beans”

“There’s no beans to spill because nothing happened!”

“Then why won’t you tell me?”

“Because it was Penelope”

Lizzie stops dead in her tracks on the lawn. Even in the shadows of the night, Josie could see the cogs start turning behind Lizzie's eyes. Panic filters through her body at the thought of Lizzie reaching the conclusion.

And before she can filter her own panicked thoughts she hears them ramble out of her mouth.

“She is self-centred, arrogant, evil and literally the last person anyone, especially me wants to see at the end of the day. But she’s studied this before with her coven and she owed me. And I didn't tell you because I would very much like to forget the whole experience.”

Josie watches Lizzie’s brow furrow.

“Park? You let me tease you about being somewhere cute and romantic when you were stuck with Penelope Park? Josie, I’m so sorry!” 

Lizzie wraps her up in a bear hug.

“It’s fine,” Josie mumbles through squished cheeks. Relief rushes through her body.

Lizzie pulls back.   
“Was it worth it. Did she at least help you?”

“Honestly, I'm still very behind. But I’ll ask Miss Tigs for some tutoring after class.”

“Don’t worry Jo, I’m going to help you.”

As the two continue across the garden to class Josie feels her relief draining and in its place a growing sense of guilt.

*******

A mentally exhausting night lesson mixed with the guilt of lying to Lizzie, talking about Penelope that way and in general the whole day’s happenings can really build one’s appetite. 

Dragging herself across the kitchen Josie finds her way to the cabinet and pulls out the bread and spread.

“Hey Jojo. How was class?”

Josie jumps

“Jesus Penelope!” Josie cries, grabbing her chest.

Penelope chuckles, taking a swing of the bottle she's holding. Leaning back on one hand she rests on top of the side counter.

“You’re up late.” Josie comments, slapping the peanut butter on the bread.

“It’s my trademark.” Penelope hums, swishing the bottle around. “What are you doing?”

“Foraging in the dark for a sandwich.” 

“It’s nearly midnight,”

“Yeah, here’s a tip,” Josie turns to face Penelope, taking a bite of her sandwich. “Don’t skip dinner for a run. Not worth it”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Penelope hops off the counter. “Need something to wash it down?”

Josie leans, (hopefully casually) against the table.   
“Fine. but only because it’s been a heck of a day,” she says through a mouthful.

Penelope gestures to the row of alcohol bottles on the island counter. Josie turns around to look at the drinks. She hears the heels getting closer to her. 

“You weren’t in class tonight.” Josie attempts to ask casually, but the rise in her voice turns it into a question. Penelope's absence was the first thing she noticed, making the rest of the night a conflicting thought between the relief of not having to pretend to hate her and worry as to where she may be. 

Josie fixates on the bottles in front of her as though her only thoughts were deciding between whiskey or vodka and not the feeling of Penelope standing right behind her.

“Mmhmm. Didn’t really feel like revising.” Penelope says lightly. “What are you drinking?”

“Uhh, not sure.”

“Here,”  
Penelope's hand slides slowly across Josie's lower back to rest lightly against her hip before gently pressing to move her over a few inches. Penelope leans in, close; Josie feels the other girls breath on her neck, whilst her arm extends past Josie to grab the bottle of vodka on the table around her. 

Josie's heart felt like it was breaking out of her chest. Her skin on fire.   
Did Penelope feel that too?   
She grips the edge of the counter  
It's certainly not a casual touch. A casual touch would be a tap on the shoulder or a hand on the back to get past. But a hand on the hip? Surely Penelope knew what she was doing...

After all, she could have just said: “excuse me”. 

Josie holds her breath and waits for the warmth of Penelope’s fingers to slide off her hip. 

She feels Penelope take a step back. And she swivels around. 

Green meets brown.

Penelope has a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. 

Josie feels her cheeks flush and grabs the table again.  
The hip touch had not been in an accident. Penelope had wanted to get her flustered and was enjoying her success.

“Wanna play a game?” Penelope whispers, wiggling the bottle of vodka in her hand as though nothing had happened. 

A mischievous glint forms in her eyes as she says, “Never have I ever?”

Josie squints, “You are trying to get me drunk.”

“Depends on your life experiences,” Penelope notes, hopping onto the counter next to Josie.

Josie turns to lean on the counter. Her right arm is close but not quite touching Penelope's thigh. She looks up at the girl on the table and huffs.   
“Fine. never have I ever finished a bottle of alcohol on my own.” 

Penelope deadpans her, before taking a swing. “Starting off easy, I see. Fine Never have I ever set something on fire.”

“Hey, you already knew that. That’s cheating!”

"Then say more interesting things!"

Josie scowls

Penelope smiles  
“Take a swig babe,”

Josie stretches out and takes the vodka from Penelope's hand. The liquor burns down her throat, hitting the pit of her stomach. She coughs once, twice, before handing the bottle back. 

“Fine. Never have I ever had a thing for a teacher.”

Penelope pauses, her face falters for a moment before a grin reappears as she slowly lifts the bottle to her lips

“Oh god, please don’t say my dad,” Josie groans

Penelope chuckles   
“Last year, Latin.”

Josie's eyes nearly fall out of her sockets.  
“My mom?” 

“No! What! Josie, the sub that covered for your mom. She was prime!”

“Not another word.”

Penelope smirks  
“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping here!”

“Penelope!”

“Take a sip!”

“Stop cheating! You knew this about me! ” 

“Must have slipped my mind.”

“Did not!” Josie says yanking the bottle and swallowing fast.

“Yeah, you’re right. That piece of information is unforgettable!”

Josie looks up at Penelope, unsure of how to respond to that comment. Unforgettable because of who she is? Josie Saltzman, Headmaster’s daughter, never to do wrong. Or unforgettable because, well, it’s her skinny dipping. 

Josie looks away, back at the line up of bottles on the counter. She really needs to switch off her brain. 

“Never have I ever done body shots.”

“You what?” Penelope's head snaps towards her. “Are you serious jo? You can’t be a teenager without doing body shots. It’s a right of passage.” 

“The opportunity never occurred,” Josie shrugs. 

In actual fact, body shots in the old mill parties are a regular occurrence. Josie has just never felt confident. 

“Here's your opportunity!” Penelope hops off the counter.

“I don’t know Pen,”

“Josie body shots are for two reasons: to get drunk and to pull all eyes onto you whilst doing so. Consider this a private lesson courtesy of your favourite roommate. So that you’re prepared when the real opportunity does arrive.”

Maybe it’s the alcohol buzzing in her head already or maybe it’s the smell of Penelope perfume. 

Josie says, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically a half chapter, because i am sleepy and I promised myself I would post something. the second half is mostly done, (one last shot to write and I didn't want to rush it.. gotta get the tension right.) 
> 
> I haven't abandoned this story! I was just enjoying the holidaysssss 
> 
> Anyways, the summer has been cut short. I'm back in lockdown for three days (ty covid) so my only agenda tomorrow is to finish part two of this. so if you are just waking up, hopefully in 12hours time you'll have part two of this interaction.


	18. Teaching and Tequila

“Never have i ever done body shots.”

“You what?” Penelope's head snaps towards her. “Are you serious jo? You can’t be a teenager without doing body shots. It’s a right of passage.” 

“The opportunity never occurred,” Josie shrugs. In actual fact body shots in the old mill parties are a regular occurrence. Josies just never felt confident. 

“Here's your opportunity!” Penelope hops off the counter.

“I don’t know Pen,”  
“Josie body shots are for two reasons: to get drunk and to pull all eyes onto you whilst doing so. Consider this a private lesson courtesy of your favourite roommate. So that you’re prepared when the real opportunity does arrive.”

Maybe it’s the alcohol buzzing in her head already or maybe it’s the smell of Penelope perfume. Josie says, “Okay.”

“We’ll start easy and then move up. Or down I should say.” Penelope hops off the counter, chuckling to her self

“What do you mean?” 

“Grab a lime from the fridge,” Penelope says reaching for the salt in the cupboard

“Tequila shots?”

“Keeping it authentic,” 

“Oh god.” Josie places the lime on the counter. 

Penelope slices the lime into wedges and pours six shots of tequila. She pauses and looks at Josie, all signs of goofiness gone from her face.

“Tell me when you want to stop, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Right,” Penelope pulls her hair up loosely in a bun. “I’ll demonstrate. Then give you a crack”

“Huh?” Josie's eyes flicker back down from Penelope's hair to her eyes. 

“I’ll do you. You do me.”

Josie feels her cheeks redden. “Okay”

“Right. Uh, hold out your hand.”

Josie does as she’s told. What she doesn’t expect is Penelope to grab it and pull it up to her lips. Josie watches as the other girl slowly licks a soft trail along Josie's wrist.   
Josie's eyes are transfixed on Penelope. Hand frozen still as she watches Penelope sprinkle salt on her wrist.   
“The order is lick-sip-suck and slow-fast-slow Ready?”

All Josie can do is nod. Penelope smiles gently, raises Josie's arm up and trails her tongue slowly across the salt. She turns, downs the shot and then lifts the wedge up to her lips.

She wiggles her eyebrows.   
“Your turn.”

Josie nods, lifting up Penelope's wrist she mimics exactly what the other girl did. Slowly wetting Penelope’s wrist with her tongue Josie focuses on the steps Penelope just showed her. Avoiding all temptations to make eye contact with her. 

“Not bad.” Penelope smiles, “Slower on the salt though.”

“It’s too-”

“Salty. Yeah yeah.” Penelope says, waving off her excuse. 

Josie huffs. “Fine, Okay lemme go again.” 

She lifts up Penelope's wrist. Licking her wrist and salting it. Her tongue trails the salt, slow and steady.

“Better,” Penelope says as Josie sucks on the lime. “Though, depending on who your partner is or who's watching you do the shot, you may want to tease it out a bit.”

Josie furrows her brow.  
“What do you mean”

“Can I show you?” Penelope nods to Josie's neck.

“Uh, sure.” 

Penelope leans in close and Josie holds her breath waiting for the contact. 

“Shadow the trail first,” Penelope whispers as her lips hover over Josie's neck, her nose lightly grazing Josie’s skin. 

Josie holds her breath as she feels Penelope's tongue on the base of her neck, slowly climbing towards her ear. She stretches her neck on instinct and feels penelope's lips form a smile. She tries to not gasp as Penelope sucks on the skin near her jawline.

Josie closes her eyes. She can hear her own heartbeat in her ears. Penelopes bound to feel it beating through her skin. 

The trail on her neck comes to a stop and Josie nearly lets out a whine. But then she feels the sensation of Penelope's lip sucking on her pulse. And Josie suddenly realises why vampire victims give in so easily. Penelope standing this close is intoxicating.

Josie stands frozen. Too scared to move and break the spell. Penelope grabs the salt in one hand and holds Josie's neck still with the other before sprinkling it and going back down. The lick is a bit quicker this time but Josie still feels Penelope suck on her pulse point for a moment before pulling back and downing her shot. 

“Changes things doesn’t it” Penelope says lightly before biting into the lime 

Josie can only smile. 

“We’ve got two more shots, where do you wanna go?”

Josie's eyes drift down Penelope. Until a slither of skin above her jeans catches Josie's eye. 

“What’s the one with the shot on the stomach?”

Penelope raises her eyebrows. And for a second Josie feels that maybe she took a step too far.   
Penelope scans the array of bottles on the table before hopping off the counter. She starts placing the salt and shots on the floor. 

“ Okay. We can do belly shots. The floors are our best bet though.” 

She turns to face Josie.   
“This is an accumulation of all the skills so far. All eyes are on you when you do this at a party. Done properly and you’ll have people knocking on your door for weeks.”

Josie wonders how Penelope can form so many words. Her head is working overtime to barely string a sentence together. 

“You ready?”

Josie nods. 

“The floor is yours”

Josie lies down next to the counter, arches her back as she lifts her shirt up. She feels the goosebumps scatter across her skin. Unsure if the ground or the situation brought them. 

Penelope grabs the last two wedges and steps one foot over Josie. She bends down, knees on either side of Josie, straddling her thighs. Penelope places the limes on Josie's rib cage. 

“Wait. Aren’t I supposed to hold the lime?” Josie gestures to the wedges remaining. “You know. To make it authentic”

Penelope grins and places the lime in Josie’s mouth. And then she's bending down, soft trails moving from Josie's belly button to her shirt lining above her ribs. Josie arches her back, goosebumps spreading like wildfire across her bare skin. She looks down, eyes transfixed on the girl on top of her. 

Penelope's eyes flicker up, locking on Josie’s as she licks the salt. Staying low she reaches across the floor for the tequila, shooting it back quickly before crawling up Josie's figure.

She pauses for a brief second. Josie wonders whether she’s going to back down. But a small twitch appears in Penelope's smile and then she’s leaning down, biting on the lime between Josie's teeth.

Josie's eyes flicker, unsure of where to look, unsure what to think. She watches as Penelope's eye’s close, so she does the same. She feels Penelope’s torso brushing over her bare stomach, hovering but not yet making contact with her. 

An involuntary groan escapes Josie's lips as Penelope pulls back up into a sitting position, the lime in between her lips. 

She pulls it out, placing it up on the counter.   
“Sorry, did you want to keep that?”

Josie shakes her head, thankful that Penelope pinned the groan on the lime taking.

“Time for the finale,” Penelope says as she picks the last lime wedge off Josie’s ribcage.

Josie sits up as Penelope rolls off, shimmying between Josie and the kitchen island. Josie pulls down her shirt, her fingers grazing the wet trail left moments earlier. 

Why is her breathing so deep? 

She leans over to grab the last shot glass before turning to face Penelope.

Penelope.  
Whose shirt has already been tucked under her bra. Who is propped up on her elbows, staring at Josie, waiting. 

“Watch your head,” Penelope whispers as Josie scoots closer.

She hunches over to avoid the table as she throws one leg over Penelopes, straddling her. 

Josie looks down at where she’s sitting.   
Both legs on either side of Penelope's thighs.

Josie gulps.

Her eyes trail up to where pants meet skin and there's a little dip between Penelope’s two hip bones, smooth and tanned. Josie takes a breath.

“You ready?” She asks, eye flickering up to Penelope’s

Brown meets dilated green.

Penelope grins as she picks up the lime and bites down on it.  
She leans back down, still resting on her elbows, but her lower back now on the ground. Josie follows her movement down.

She finds the dip in Penelope's stomach, right on the border of her pants line. She looks up at Penelope to find her already staring back, one eyebrowed raised.

Josie grins. 

Time to tease it out.

Josie goes down lower until her nose is millimetres from Penelope's skin. She lets out a low, soft breath and watches the goosebumps spread across Penelope’s stomach up to her belly ring. She begins her trail, licking from the dip of Penelope's stomach across to her hip bone before sucking down on the bone. Leaning back she grabs the salt, sprinkling it on her work before resuming her position down low.   
In her peripherals she sees Penelope’s head tilt back as her tongue makes contact with her skin. 

That’s all it takes.

Josie downs her shot, pulling herself up to Penelope, chasing her lips to crash down on the lime, sucking hard.

Her body is fully pressed down on Penelope, trapping her down. Though, Josie is certain that if Penelope wanted to she could easily switch positions.   
She stays there a few seconds. Hands-on either side of Penelope's head. 

Jesus, when did alcohol make her this confident?

She bites down on the lime and begins to pull back, attempting to remove it from Penelope's lips the same way she did to her. Only, Penelope bites back. Josie opens her eyes,

Brown meets mischief green.

Josie squints down at Penelope.   
Challenge accepted.

She opens her mouth; partially for a breath, partially to re-adjust. She bites down, gripping the lime hard. The last of it’s juice squirting into Josie’s mouth goes unnoticed. All Josie is fixated on is removing the lime. 

She begins to move away slowly. The resistance from Penelope's bite locks in, but only momentarily. The other girl is following her movements up. Penelope raises her eyebrows, a grin forming around the lime. Josie scowls.

She lifts her hands off the ground, placing them on either side of Penelope’s cheeks, cradling her head. Instead of pulling back on the lime Josie leans forward, pushing it back into Penelope's possession. She holds her position momentarily; until she feels Penelope relax. 

And then, still holding Penelope’s cheeks; she yanks. 

The resistance is non-existence and Josie feels a split-second sense of victory. 

But with the release of the lime from Penelope’s lips comes a blinding white pain. 

The back of Josie’s head collides with the table with a large thud.   
Josie immediately drops the lime from her lips and Penelope from her grasp. 

“Ow!” She grabs her head.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,”

She feels Penelope adjusting underneath her.   
“That’s gotta leave a mark” 

Josie moves to climb off of Penelope,   
“I’m going to feel that in the morning” 

“The poor table!” Penelope chuckles

“The poor table? The poor me!” Josie exclaims with a pout!

“You attacked the table who has been nothing but helpful to you tonight,” Penelope says as she stands up, straightening out her clothes.

“Yeah well. It’s the tequila's fault.” Josie gestures at the shot glasses lying on the floor. 

She looks back up at Penelope standing perfectly. Not a hair out of place in her bun, clothes still presentable and deceivingly sober-looking. Josie goes red. She probably looks like a hot mess sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

Penelope takes a deep breath and scans the room. Josie’s eyes follow. It's not a mess, but they certainly have made themselves at home. 

“We shot probably call it a night,” 

Josie nods, “Yeah, good call.”

Penelope mumbles an incantation; all the bottles, glasses and food start flying back to their respective homes. Within seconds, all evidence of the night is removed, apart from the two girls.

Penelope reaches a hand down to Josie and yanks her up.

Josie stumbles, trying to find her footing.   
“Thanks for uh, teaching me”

“Thanks for drinking with me. Though, I think I drank you under the table. Literally,” Penelope pushes Josie with one finger, grinning as Josie’s sways back.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a lightweight.” Josie pouts

“Mmhmm,” Penelope turns Josie around and begins guiding her to the door.  
“Come on, let’s get you upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote 90% of this chapter agesssss ago. like way back when! Glad to finally get it out to you guys. Hope you like it. any guesses as to what may be happening next?


	19. morning after pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt.1

A very loud, very unwelcomed buzz pulls Josie out of her slumber. Her dreams of sweet green disintegrate as a pounding ache invades her head. Groaning, Josie rolls over, eyes squeezed shut as she pulls her cover-up to her neck. 

Another buzz. 

Stupid hangovers.

Reaching out, Josie fumbles her hand around her night stand until her fingers grasp the source of her disturbance. 

She opens her eyes and thanks Merlin that it’s still winter. The morning light doing little to nothing to break through the curtains. 

Josie looks down at her phone, flinching as the blue light blinds her. Two text message notifications from Lizzie pop up- 2mins ago. 

7:13am  
[Lizzie 👯: Front Foyer. ASAP. 

GREAT NEWS!]

Josie groans.  
[Josie 👯: Gimmie 10]

[Lizzie 👯: JOSETTE. ASAP.]

[Josie 👯: Fine. Be there in 2]

She sits up, running her hands through her hair and brings them back to her face. She pushes her palms into her sockets until the pounding behind her eyes becomes a dull thud. Josie lets go slowly, blinking a few times until her vision re-focuses. 

It is then that she notices her roommate's absence. Penelope's bed is neatly made, her boyshorts and band tee folded on the pillow, and her phone taken off the charger. Josie rolls onto her stomach and leans on her elbows looking up. She smiles at the absence of her beanie from the bedframe. 

7:14am  
[Roomie 🔥: you gone for run?]

[Stalker 👀: i think we should swap nicknames here… stalkerrr]

[Roomie 🔥: hey! 

i’m pretty sure i remember YOU gave ME your number to know   
where you are! 

You enabelled this]

[Stalker 👀: okay, okay!

Either way, you’re a lousy stalker]

[Roomie 🔥: I am NOT stalking youuuu

7:17am  
[Roomie 🔥: But

If I was  
Which i am not  
what makes me ‘Lousy’?!]

7:19am  
[Stalker 👀: Babe, for starters why would I be on a run?]

[Roomie 🔥: bc you’re Penelope and you like running in the mornings nearly as much   
as you love my pink beanie]

[Stalker 👀: see! A lousy stalker!🤪]

[Roomie 🔥: what! I literally just told you a pattern trait about yourself! That’s like the   
first thing stalkers document!]

[Stalker 👀: Exactly! Every one of my stalkers would know that about me. The good   
and the lousy. But a good stalker would know that I drank a pretty girl under the table last night and would be nursing a lovely hangover right now.

(btw how’s your head?)]

7:22am  
[Roomie 🔥: I...  
I knew that!  
But i’ve seen you go out running after much worse  
Plus you took my beanie, so i came to that VERY REASONABLE conclusion

(It’s pulsing)]

[Stalker 👀: Ah  
There is one fatal flaw in your decision, that groups you in the lousy category I'm afraid...

(there is Aspirin on the night stand)]

[Roomie 🔥: and what's that?]

[Stalker 👀: it’s cats and dogs outside

7:26am  
[Stalker 👀: I can FEEEEEEL your eye roll from this side of the screen]

7:27am  
[Roomie 🔥: i. Am. not.🙄]

[Stalker 👀: you totally are! 😂That’s why you took so long to reply! Bet you even   
checked the window to see if i was wrong ]

[Roomie 🔥: Who's the stalker now!]

[Stalker 👀: I’m a better stalker than you babe xx]

[Roomie 🔥: not sure i would be bragging about that babe]

[Stalker 👀: hey!🙄  
That’s my thing  
Find your own saltzman!]

[Roomie 🔥: Penelope Park doesn’t like sharing? I find that hard to believe

I’ll let you keep ‘babe’ when you let me keep my beanie, babe]

[Stalker 👀: 😡😡😡😡]

[Roomie 🔥: 😋😇😋😇]

[Roomie 🔥: are you, are you gonna tell me where you are?]

[Stalker 👀: why, you missing me?]

[Roomie 🔥: missing my beanie!]

[Stalker 👀: ah  
Well,  
You’ll see it very soon]

[Lizzie 👯: ASAP or, A.S.A.P  
Meaning:   
Abbreviation  
1.As soon as possible

Josie!!]

[Roomie 🔥: shit!   
I gotta go  
Suppose to be meeting lizzie downstairs like 15mins ago

I'll see you around]

Josie scrambles out of her covers and hits the floor with a thud. Pulling herself up she reaches for the first shirt and pants she can find. She double checks they are her's before pulling them on and dashing out of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am still here! Still going! this story will reach it's conclusion! i have started teaching now... First year is full on! So no longer am I a uni student with hours upon hours to write. I'm limited to like 20mins a week! and i am working on this story! i'm chipping away and ensuring all the seeds i planted in the beginning actually get to grow by the end! I love this fic so much! 
> 
> sorry this isn't a full chapter. the rest of the morning will occur in the next chapter. and warning, a smooth ship never made a skilled sailor! 
> 
> anyways i hope you like. Your comments and kudos fuel me! i read them all!


End file.
